High Spirits
by UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: An idea that never gets old. Beast Boy hides a severe injury from the team, will he be able to hold it till the nightmare ends? Rated T for mild violence, blood. Shout out to the amazing artist who drew the cover image!
1. Bonds That We Intend To Keep

**I know, I know, not the thing you've all been waiting for, but that idea suddenly popped and got stuck with me, and I had to write it somehow. No flames!**

* * *

Oh, Jump City, the place where everyone lives in harmony and peace, never caring about the conditions that they might face. Why, you should ask. Well, even in the storms, hurricanes and rough winds, great heroes always protect it. When a crime or a misdemeanour happens, they know who to call, the Teen Titans.

They have their own T-shaped fort in a private island, and fans wish to just step on that island, and take a good look on the inside. They always wonder what heroes do in their free time, when they aren't the heroes who protect the city.

Will they ever find out?

Inside the T-Tower, the main ops was as lively as usual. The leader was playing with his companion, the half-robot, video games. Screams and yelps often escaped their throats after being conquered, in which the other opponent keeps teasing constantly.

On the same couch, a red headed alien sat, caressing her pet over and over to let it sleep. Sometimes she congratulated who won in the game, while other times she appeared to be deep in thought, as it was a rare occasion for her to be quiet. A small smile crept while staring at her pet. No one bothered to ask.

Next to the kitchen counter, a half-human was leaning on it. A book in hand, and a cup of herbal tea in the other. The cloak was wrapped around her, and the hood was resting on her head, showing just the lower half of her face. Each one in the team, in one point or another, interrupted her while she was in this state before, and beheld the wrath of the half demon. Her hood being worn was like a death sign. So, no one bothered either, and she was actually pleased.

Raven sipped her tea while her eyes shifted from line to another, enjoying the _less noisy_ day. She knew someone was missing, but her book was so esthetic that she decided to investigate some time later. Sipping her tea again, she casted a glance at the back of the couch where her teammates sat. They were jumping up and down every once in a while, and Raven couldn't help but smile at the sight of them, so happy, so cheerful.  
It was her job to keep them that way, even if she doesn't participate, she will always be there to stick the bond and keep them together; content. She can sacrifice herself in order to achieve that, and even then, she would die happily.

Soon, the smile faded and she moved her head, fully facing the back of her friends. The book was forgotten at that moment when a thought crossed her mind. Sure, she wasn't the only one who wished to keep that bond. Each one of her teammates did, but each one showed it in their own way.

It was her missing companion that filled her mind. The green Titan, who's been always the cheerful one in the small group. Even if Raven would never admit it out loud, she was grateful that he was there; cracking jokes, pulling pranks and irritating her every second. It was weird how she adored his role. When he wasn't the smartest, the wisest or even the strongest, he held a very important role in the family; to keep in one piece, to make them smile in the toughest situations, to let them live as teenagers; not as constant heroes.

She wouldn't do a thing to change it.

Raven broke from her train of thoughts and returned to her book. And at the moment, she really wondered where he was. It was already past noon and she didn't see him from the beginning of the day. Meaning that he either had a late-night sleep, or he's sick in bed. Raven made sure she would check on him right after finishing her book.

Just five chapters left.

"Yo, Robin, have you seen the goof ball today?" The violet haired heard Cyborg ask, looking around and everywhere. The violet haired teen's attention immediately turned to the duo.

Robin kept focusing on the screen, tapping his fingers on the controller, "He went skateboarding again."

Silence filled the room, each one having an eye on Robin, then on Cyborg, afraid of the outcome. Robin stopped tapping, realizing what he'd said, and a sweat drop formed. He gulped a loud, "U-Oh"

Cyborg stood up, and started pacing while yelling, "SAY WHAT?! OH MY GOD! WOULD HE JUST LISTEN TO ME ONCE?! Oh, I swear when I see that green stain I'm gonna teach him how to follow ORDERS!" Cracking his metallic knuckles while standing still, he ran towards the boy's said room to check.

As the main room's door shut, glares were sent to the leader. Robin immediately raised both hands in surrender, a way of saying 'I really didn't mean that to come out' silently.

"Robin, you do know friend Cyborg's feelings about Beast Boy and the boarding of the skates!" Starfire snorted in a matter of hate.

"Sorry Starfire, I just, kinda' automatically said that…" He scratched the back of his neck.

Cyborg entered the room again, panting from running everywhere, "He's not here yet…" he muttered under his breath.

Raven rolled her eyes and stared again at her book, this time not actually reading, but thinking aback the past weeks. Their time spent in the tower increased gradually for several reasons. After collaborating with Slade, or so she was told, he never showed up again. Red X also disappeared out of nowhere. Control Freak was in a very secured jail, that no fly could pass. Mumbo was still out there, making crazy stuff. Yeah, he was everywhere all at once and always plays tricks with his wand, but they eventually catch him in the end. Others show up too, but they were easy compared to the rest.

Beast Boy couldn't take staying in the tower for three days straight, and so, after a lot of begging from Cyborg, Beast Boy finally got his skateboard. A bright green one, with black patterns all over. For the past week, he would constantly get out to try learning on it. None of them knew where he exactly went, and he would never talk about what he does out there.

The problem was that he always returns with injuries, and they moderately increased as he went out more often. It started with scratches and scraps on his face, and yesterday, it ended with a bruised arm. Cyborg forbade him to skateboard again, but knowing the stubborn he is, he probably snuck out in the morning.

It became a weird habit for him. Go outside -or in this case, sneak- very early in the morning, then return in the afternoon with his injuries, ready to be treated. Raven was actually worried about him at first, regularly demanding the cause, and when he says that it's just a skateboarding accident, there are -surprisingly- no signs of lying on his face, in which Raven lets it slip. She always asks him if he wanted to be healed, and she gets the same response every time,

"Nah Rae, I'm good on my own, thanks." And then forces a small smile.

"Stop calling me Rae…" was the only comment before leaving him.

His high spirits were also becoming dimmer, Raven realized. Yeah, he still pulls pranks, tries to taunt her, runs from Cyborg after doing something stupid; but it was just that he does it in a matter of distracting himself. It was clear in how his smile abruptly fails, or how he isn't as cheerful when it came to winning a game, or how he becomes quiet very often. Raven knew that he wasn't fine. Cyborg showed hints of realization. Starfire saw it, too. And Robin wasn't any different as well.

Beast Boy was only fooling himself.

**O.O.O**

An hour or so passed, Raven wasn't sure. She finished her book in a one shot, never taking her eyes off it; so, she stood up and looked around to examine her friends. Cyborg and Robin weren't playing anymore; in fact, the half-metal teenager wasn't in sight. Robin was strolling in front of her, clearly heading to his room. Starfire, well, let's just say that she was cooking… something.

A tingling sensation ran down her spine, and when Raven thought about it, it had been quite some time when that feeling started lingering in the back of her neck. Probably something to do with anyone's mood, but… it was so severe to be 'just a mood'. Raven turned to Starfire, who was so focused on her doing that made her unaware of Raven's narrowed eyes. The half-demon didn't give it much thought, turning with her beloved book and heading to her own room. After taking her hood off, she started walking.

Right before entering her room, the tingling sensation soon turned into shivers, as Raven covered herself more tightly in order to fight that cold feeling. If it continued like this, Raven wouldn't get the chance to meditate, read or even sit still. That leaves one option…

She opened her door, threw the book on the bed without entering, then started strolling down the corridor. Reaching the destination of the source, she stood in front of the door that had big bold letters written on top of it:

**BEAST BOY**

* * *

**Plz review!**


	2. Screams For Help

_Dude, that's bad…_ The green teenager grimaced in both pain and discomfort, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His shirt was tucked all the way on top as pain lingered like fire never planning to be put out any moment soon. _Dude, that's so bad. _He scolded himself, putting a hand on the side of his bare chest, grimacing once more from doing so.

Aside from the countless bruises and injuries he had, this one was the top-notch. For the very first time he bleeds severely through a fall, and not just any fall, a fall from at least four meters up high. He could've sworn there was even a sharp nailed object attached to the ground where he impacted, but that was the least of his worries right now. He needed to hide this.

Cyborg's lesson would be more painful.

He used stealth to come up here, or he'd be lectured. Thankfully, no one noticed or paid attention to the small taps on the floor, even Raven. He could've easily turned into a fly or a mouse, but he realized that it would be a fatal mistake.

_Okay, where is the aid kit?_ He asked himself, starting his search at once. Thanks to his big robo friend, he'd secured first aid kits in each room in the tower, in case of anything. Beast Boy should thank him any time later, right after handling the bigger problems of course. He finally found the kit inside his closet, after dealing with piles of clothes that were thrown at him with his injury, he eventually managed.

Opening it, a baffled look formed his face. He didn't expect that much supplies in such a small bag. Bandages, gauze pads, gloves, medication pills and syrups, tweezers and scissors -for some reason-, and a splint were stacked up together inside. Beast Boy quirked a confused brow, he'd never used this stuff on his own. Cyborg was always like a doctor in the tower, never letting anyone heal himself on his own -except if it involved Raven of course-, so he had zero acknowledgment on what to start with.

He eyed his injury, taking his hand off to behold a very good amount of blood. Taking off the wet glove, the very first thing that came to his mind was to stop the bleeding._ Yeah, Cy always does that before using the horrible peroxide._ He grimaced at the memory, but knew it was important. He couldn't count how many times it was said to him. _Isn't there some kind of manual on how to use these?_ He asked, a bit of irritation forming. He wouldn't risk using things that would make it worse.

He sighed, sitting on his knees. _Okay, you're freaking out._ A small groan sounded when the pain reminded him of his side, but he didn't put his hand on it. He wanted to calm down for a little while, maybe that would help him think. Breathing in and out several times, he then realized that even breathing hurts. He suppressed his groans and whimpers, for once wanting to do something like Raven. Breathe in, and out. In, and out. Hey, it's kinda' working! In, and ou-

A knock was on the door.

Beast Boy jumped, tucking his shirt back down as fast as he can, then throwing the poor aid kit in the closet without closing it, causing several stuff to jump out of it. He acted fast, holding the bandages with one hand, the splint in another and the box of pads on the back of his ankle. His awkward position made him fall, and for what he knew, a yelp escaped his throat. He immediately cursed whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

_Sorry Raven _He instantly took his curse back, calmly picking the stuff that fell and putting it inside the closet, closing it with a sigh. He finally answered, "Yeah, Yeah, 'm fine. Jus' got a lill' messy in here." He tried his best to sound normal.

"That's because it's always neat in there." He heard Raven sarcastically point from the other side, but his worries were on something else. He eyed his side, thankfully, the bleeding was on the dark part of his uniform, making it hard to notice the stain of blood. He just hoped Raven would get out with nothing concerning her.

"Sooo, are you planning to let me in or am I going to stand here all day?" He heard taps, Raven was losing her patience. He pressed the keypad to behold his demon companion, just as he imagined her posture would be; arms crossing, foot tapping, hood down and an eyebrow rising. Raven suddenly stopped tapping with wide eyes…

_Uh-oh, did she notice something?_ He hoped not. With nothing more to do, he forced his usual childish smile, trying to tell her that everything's okay. She probably didn't get the message.

"Uh… you need something… Raven?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, frowning.

His eyes looked everywhere but her, "W-What do you me-"

"DON'T play tricks on me. You're as white as a sheet! What happened to you?! And, why didn't you tell anyone that you've been here?!" She snapped.

Beast Boy didn't answer, as if she was asking too much. He didn't realize that his color almost faded, no, he didn't think that it was that obvious. He stared at the ground, saying nothing, hearing nothing but panting from the other one, waiting for her to continue letting out her rage until she's fed up and go mind her business. Besides, his side wasn't making him think at all. He was slightly drowsy to care about anything.

"Talk. Now." She demanded again, and again, he didn't answer.

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped, causing him to eye her. She stepped, getting close, and Beast Boy stepped back. Raven stepped again, and he stepped back, "R-Raven, 'm peachy, believe me!" Raven ignored him, continuing to step, and Beast Boy was doing the same.

"Raven, there's nothing wrong with me, look!" He stopped, opening his palms beside him to let her observe him. Raven stopped for a minute, narrowing her eyes, then continued, "Liar." Beast Boy audibly gulped.

It was when the wall had his back he knew that he was done. Raven got so close, pinning him on the wall, trying to figure out what bothered him. Looking down at him, she saw fear creeping on his expression.

"Tell me what's wrong, or I'm gonna force you." She was surprised how threatening she sounded, so much so that she felt Beast Boy actually shiver.

But, much to her surprise, a frown made its way on the said boy's face, saying with venom, "If it's about you hitting me, go ahead."

Raven froze at his statement as if her ears were playing tricks on her, but quickly regained her posture to sound more threatening, "Better." She smirked hideously.

Her eyes glowed, rising up high. Beast Boy only watched while under Raven's cloak, black tentacles appeared, and before he could react, he felt two of them holding his wrist tightly, pushing him on the wall. He groaned as his arm's bruise's pain returned, but tried his best to hold himself together. Being hit wasn't something new to him…

Raven lowered herself to be slightly higher than him, her smirk never leaving her. Heck, and he thought that Dr. Light was overreacting, that was terrifying! But at least she was trying to control herself, as her eyes were white and not red… yet.

"One last chance…" She spat.

Silence.

"You asked for it."

Raven's fingers crept to his lower sides, and Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven wasn't going to hit him!

"R-Raven, what are you doing?" He looked up at her, to behold the same smirk.

"Uh-Oh, Raven whatever you're thinking stop thinking it! Raven, Stop IHEHEHEHEHEHIIIIT!"

NO! NOT TICKLE TORTURE!

"HAHA! Raven! Rave- AH! Raveehehen stohohop!" He squirmed under her hold, trying to fidget away. Raven made her tentacles hold a little tighter, as the small figure began laughing his heart out. He looked uncomfortable too, as he begged her to stop numerous times, and Raven replies with silence, just like what he did to her.

Beast Boy was in tears, trying his best to hold himself and not collapse. He thanked heaven that Raven's fingers were away from his injury, or he'd be literally crying not laughing. Still, the fact that he didn't know when she's going to stop was painful on its own.

"RAVEN! Raven plehehehehse!"

"What did you say?!" she teased.

"STOHOHOHOP!"

"You're gonna admit something's wrong with you?"

"N-N-NOTHING IS WRONG!"

"Liar! I'm not stopping until you admit it!"

"R-RAVEN, PLEHEHEHEEESE!"

Raven didn't listen, but decided to try on another part. Letting her hands go off his sides to under his arms, Beast Boy didn't take time to breathe as he was once again under her mercy. Laughing again, Raven was surprised that none of her friends heard them until now. She was thankful for that, nonetheless.

Raven wasn't paying attention for a second that her hands sled a little bit down and on his ribcage, tickling it. Beast Boy's breath hitched in white flashes as Raven was using her nails at the process. A strong yelp escaped,

"RAVEN! STOP IT! STOP IT!" He wasn't laughing this time, but Raven didn't take him seriously. To be honest, she thought he was doing this in order to let her stop. She -supposedly- knew better than this.

She did it with more force, and Beast Boy couldn't hold it, "RAVEN, PLEASE I'M NOT JOKING! RAVEN! HELP! HELP ANYONE!"

In his screams of agony, Raven's white eyes widen as she instantly let him go, making him collapse on his knees in pure pain. Her lower limbs appeared and her violet eyes were visible when she heard strong taps on the floor, indicating that one of her friends was running. Robin and Star appeared at the door, concern and confusion washing over the sight of the youngest; panting, on the floor and most of all, _here_! When did he come in here?

"What's going on, Raven?!" Robin snapped immediately, demanding.

"We heard the calls for help from him!" Star pointed.

Raven's eyes averted to think of a quick lie. Of course she wouldn't tell them that she was tickling him to death and even when he protested she didn't let him go.

"He pulled another stupid prank and I'm making him pay." Her eyes narrowed in seriousness to make it believable.

Beast Boy was behind Raven, scowling in pain and hatred. Not only did Raven lie, she made it look like the blame was on him! When no one's looking, he put his bare hand on his side, clenching it as if it were a lifeline. He was wheezing, and his body begged to fall asleep. But not right now! He didn't want to faint in front of them.

Robin and Starfire easily believed -as Raven rarely lied anyways- and their concerns slightly faded. Robin stepped inside the room, "You're alright, Beast Boy?" He needed to make sure.

"Fine, bro. 'M fine." He said hoarsely.

Starfire and Robin stared for a few minutes before shrugging and returning to what they were doing. Beast Boy immediately let his hand go when Raven turned to him with a frown.

"Now what is _wrong_ with you?!" This time, it wasn't a caring question. It was more like an accusation of what happened.

_If only she knew._ He pushed himself on his feet, trying to balance himself, ready to argue, "What's wrong with me?! Now the blame's on me?! I asked you to stop and you didn't listen!" he shouted, his voice a bit hoarse from laughing.

"You overreacted for no reason! What's the deal of calling for help? You made it look like I was torturing you!"

"You WERE!" He snapped fierce fully, hardly trying to breathe, "How 'bout I bind ya' up the wall, start tickling you and not even stop to LET YOU BREATHE?!"

Raven paused, realizing what he meant. She averted her eyes and rubbed her arm in slight guilt. Beast Boy let out a painful breath, "Look, Raven. I'm fine, just a little sore from my arm bruise." _This isn't a complete lie._

Raven stared at him, still unconvinced, eying his arm, "And I believe that's why you were screaming when I touched your side?" She crossed her arms.

His eyes widen. _Oh crap! A lie, a lie, a lie… oh, _"It's not because of that. Your nails were literally digging in me." _Half true._

Raven harrumphed in irritation, knowing that she wasn't going to get any more out of him. Heading outside, she turned before stepping out, "I know there's something else going on with you, and I'm going to find it out." She frowned, making Beast Boy just stand there in frowned annoyance. Raven then turned around, mumbling, "and I'm sorry." Then got out of the room.

Beast Boy's eyes froze for a moment for the sudden apology. Raven knew he'd hear it, that's a fact he knew. He averted his eyes, taking a few breaths, rewinding what happened in his mind. He went to the keypad in order to close the door, and before doing so, he automatically mumbled back,

"I forgive you…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Tell me your opinions!**


	3. Masking It Is Painful

_Okay, what was I doing…?_ He looked around, his mind trying to refunction. He knew he'd been doing something important before Raven came i-

_Ow, ow, ow, OW! _He hissed, clutching his side, _Don't you have a better way to remind me?!_ He scolded his mind, heading to the closet to get the kit. He looked for the missing stuff that he'd thrown in random directions inside, found them, and stared once again. Looking at his side, he was surprised that Raven didn't feel how wet the part was from soaking blood, but was also grateful nonetheless. _Is it still bleeding?_ He tucked his shirt to make sure. It was, but with fewer amounts.

_Okay, first things first, I should probably hold it with something to make it stop bleeding._ He looked at the aid kit, trying to find something that'll help. He got the box of gauze, opened it to take one out. _I think that'll do._ Taking off his shirt entirely, he started pressing it against his side, hissing loudly at the pain that followed. _This is a lot harder doing it on your own._ He grimaced deeply.

Pressing lightly harder, he realized that it became completely wet. _I think that's it._ Taking the pad away, he put a new one on his injury to make sure the bleeding entirely stopped. Seeing it with just a few splotches, he was relieved that he'd achieved something.

_So, I stopped it, now what?_ He searched in the medical kit for anything else, and suddenly, his hand grabbed something. When he observed it, it was a wide dark bottle. Disappointment expressed itself.

_No! Not peroxide! _He pouted.

But it was important, and he painfully started.

Sometime later, Beast Boy bandaged himself with the elastic bandage. He didn't really know how to wrap it around him, but he finally figured it out. The bandage was all around his chest, and it was hard to breathe actually.

_It's necessary. I'm sure the pain will go away after an hour or two. It's not even that bad…_

Isn't it?

Beast Boy got a new upper half of his uniform, ready to put it on. Being busy, he didn't notice that the door had opened itself, allowing someone to enter. Smirking in the shadows, the footsteps made the changeling's ears perk up and his head turn behind him, his orbs shrinking in process.

Within a millisecond, he found himself tackled on the floor, impacting with his injury. A strong arm was on the back of his neck, a huge body resting on his back. Beast Boy screamed in pain, _OW OW OW! DARN IT! This is very bad! I can't think straight… I can't…_ he started groaning heavily after a few painful seconds, trying to wake his mind up and register what was going on.

Cyborg was pinning the youngest on the floor, a deep frown on his face, "There you are! And you thought you were so smart, huh, HUH?! Sneaking out without taking permission? Well, TOO BAD! I GOT YOU!"

Beast Boy was grateful that his shirt was halfway down, or his bandages will be visible; and was also grateful that Cyborg wasn't fully touching his injury yet. The green teen yelped again when Cyborg forced his neck harder on the floor tiles, ordering him to talk. "WHAT'S UP WITH EVERYONE ATTACKING ME TODAY?!" He yelled, almost to himself, as Cyborg entirely ignored him.

"How much have you been beatin' up today?! How many injuries?! Five? Ten?!"

"NONE!"

"Yeah, that's what I- wait what?!" He slightly loosened up, a baffled expression on his face.

The changeling turned his head to the side in order to shoot a frown, "As you heard, none! I'm fine! Peachy! Dandy! Superb! Want more?!" Beast Boy made his best to sound believable, because his side was literally killing him at that moment. Masking his wound was very hard to do, especially with everyone having a role in making it more painful. And the bandages, they were the worst. How they suffocated his lungs in order to prevent him from breathing was hell on its own, so oh, what about a metallic robot being _ON TOP OF HIM_?!

"Dude, you serious?" The half-robot asked, still not fully accepting the fact.

"Yes, I am! Now can you get off me!?"

Cyborg slowly did with an unconvinced expression on his face.

All Beast Boy wanted to do in that moment was stay on the floor, cough as loud as he can, and then faint peacefully. But he fought his urge, and did the exact opposite: Got up, suppressed his coughs, and tried to keep himself awake. It ached him everywhere, and literally, _everywhere_!

Beast Boy leaned on the wall to keep him straight up, panting heavily from shouting. Cyborg grimaced, "I don't think that you're fine, man." He said, realizing how tired the other one looked. Beast Boy immediately stopped panting, let go of the wall and tried to balance himself on his own, "I'm fine! I handled it!"

Cyborg rose a confused brow, "What? Handled what?"

Beast Boy's eyes widen, and immediately scolded his stupid mouth, "No, not handled… uhhh… handed! Uhhhh…" He suddenly gave a cocky smirk, "handed Starfire all the meat because she was running out of ingredients…" He whirled his wrist casually.

"You did WHAT?!" Cyborg snapped in realization, immediately heading out of the room. Beast Boy was about to make a step, until Cyborg showed up again, pointing a threatening finger towards him, "YOU'RE PAYIN' FOR THAT!" And fled away.

"You wish…" The changeling pressed the keypad, this time locking himself in. He leaned his back on the wall, and sled, contacting with the floor. His naked hand automatically touched his side, as if it was its normal position today. Grimacing deeply, and wheezing heavily, he wished for this nightmare to end. Even with the bandages on, he couldn't control the pain that was laughing at him every now and then.

But all of a sudden, hell broke loose.

He coughed, over… and over… and over, not stopping, never knowing when to stop. His side pierced with each cough, his lungs never absorbed oxygen. His hand barely supported him, and he could've sworn that it had split in two. The coughing fit continued mocking him, making him shudder as time went by.

His gasps trembled him, his bandages suffocated him, his side killed him.

And finally, FINALLY, he stopped; panting, wheezing. He collapsed on his stomach, holding his side, and enjoying the less painful moment. He hissed, groaned, moaned; sounded everything that expressed that he was in pain. Because he was, horribly.

Before he knew it, darkness spread in his eyes, and he finally granted his body its full-time wish…

Losing consciousness.

* * *

**Ta-Da!**


	4. If You Fry Me!

Bangs woke him up, strong bangs.

His brain grasped the fact of reality that was slowly washing over him. His body was sorely limp, and he could do nothing but stay where he was and wish for the banging to stop. He wondered what was going on, what happened before sleeping on the floor and why his body hurt him so much.

It didn't take him time to finally register what was going on.

Shooting up from his paralytic state, he sat on his knees, realizing where the bangs came from. _Crap, I left the door locked!_ Just as he stood up to unlock it, two beams of green rays blazed through the metal, almost hitting him. He yelped, jumping away from it frantically.

From the other side, the four Titans were swarmed up the door in worry. It had been a while since they saw their green companion, and Cyborg went to check up on him. Upon hearing his loud bangs and yells, they all soonly joined, and Starfire immediately acted by shooting her eye blasts on the door; that was followed by a yelp from the other side. They all eyed each other,

"Beast Boy, can you hear us?" Robin yelled loudly in order to let the other one hear.

"Yeah, dude! And I won't be able to if you fry me anytime soon, Starfire!" He yelled accusingly.

All four let out a breath of relief. For a moment, they thought that the youngest wasn't even in there; someone took him, or worse. Raven was actually going to burst open the door with her powers until Starfire beat her to it.

"My apologies, friend." Starfire sheepishly chuckled.

The door swished open, and Beast Boy instantly regretted doing so. Glares were sent upon him, with crossing arms, tapping feet and questionable expressions. He thought about stepping back and locking himself again, but knew that nothing good will come out of this. Shrinking slightly, he let himself embrace the unfortunate situation…

"You got us good right there, man! What were you doing?!" Cyborg pointed inside without taking his eyes off the smaller form.

The boy glanced somewhere else hesitatingly before saying, "S-Sorry, I kinda' zoned out." _Not a lie._

Robin stepped, "Then DON'T 'zone out' again. And don't lock yourself in there for no reason. We were worried sick about you."

Beast Boy's eyes averted in guilt, "I know dude, sorry."

"Why are you holding your side like that?" Raven suspiciously raised a brow.

Beast Boy looked down to realize that he was holding his injury without even thinking. He yanked his non-gloved hand away behind his back, forming a nervous chuckle, "Eheh, it's… it's nothing."

Raven's eyes narrowed further.

The team exchanged looks before Robin stepped to speak, putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, "Beast Boy, we need to talk right after training. Is it okay with you?"

Beast Boy' heart beat loudly, eyes widening, and almost immediately, he put up a staged smile to not get caught, "Yeah, sure dude."

**O.O.O**

_Oh, no, no, no, no, NO! This is bad, horrible, terrible! I totally forgot about today's training, and they will suspect something if I don't attend, but my side won't handle this, I CAN'T EVEN SHAPE SHIFT WITHOUT SCREAMING!_

He panted from pacing back and forth numerous times in his room, stopping to gain some breath, then returned again,

_And, if I made it out alive, they're gonna lecture me! They're gonna ask me things I won't be able to answer. And Cyborg, if he finds out that I lied, he's gonna grill me with his steaks! Or Robin, he's gonna make me do more chores for hiding such a thing! Or Star, she will start making weird foods in order to make me feel better, and then force me to eat 'em! No, no, no, these aren't compared to what RAVEN would do. I don't even know which punishment she will use on me, AND THAT'S MORE TERRIFYI- YOUCH!_

He hissed loudly, his hand gripping his side in killing pain as he stopped pacing… and thinking. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down, and then sat on his lower bunk-bed. He picked up his communicator. _Fifteen minutes until training starts…_

_Stop freaking out… stop freaking out… stop freaking out. _He breathed frantically, trying to reassure himself, _It's not gonna be that bad. Just… be cool, go with the flow, try not to shape shift as much as possible, and everything's gonna work out._ He sighed, only to grimace,_ God, even breathing hurts. _Both his hands covered his eyes with his back arching.

_I don't even know why you hurt so much, stupid injury!_

Picking up his communicator again,

_Fourteen minutes._

**O.O.O**

"Azarath… Metrion-

A-Azarath… Metrion… Zin- rrgh…

Azarath, Metrion, Zinth- UGH!"

_LITTLE JERK! Why can't he just admit that he's in so much pain?!_

Raven shot her eyes open with an insane frown, letting herself fall on her bed. She couldn't meditate in anyway near the feelings that were emerging from non-other than her green teammate. Guilt, anxiousness, fear and just… pain, terrible pain. She didn't know if it was physical or mental, but she knew that it was damaging him in some sort of way.

It only stopped when he'd 'zoned out' as he said. Other than that, the shivers went on.

She knew he wasn't okay, she knew something was wrong, she was _sure_ something was wrong. The fact that he was touching his side, and screaming when she touched the same part, of course it wasn't nothing, of course she didn't let it slip, she wouldn't. But again, what else could she do? Go confront him again? Bad idea.

The only thing she would do is forcing him to speak, and last time didn't really go very well. She can, however, read his mind, or even heal his whole body, but will he ever talk to her after that?

He wants to keep his problems to himself, but unfortunately, it wasn't only to _himself_. Raven was practically trembling every now and then, trying to control that terrible feeling that chose to stay.

_It's something about that part he was holding._ Raven thought, _Maybe he's injured? But no, Beast Boy usually milks his injury for all its worth. He never hides them. So why? What's with the negativity he's emerging?_

_Why doesn't he call for help?_

**O.O.O**

Beast Boy couldn't stop sweating.

The whole team was outside the tower, excited as ever to start their usual daily training. However, today was going to be on the obstacle course. (For better elaboration, watch the episode **Terra: S2, E16**)

Robin was sitting in front of the console that was filled with red buttons, glancing down at his teammates that were warming up. Cyborg was cracking his knuckles and jumping up and down frantically, Starfire was stretching up, Raven was meditating in order to control herself and Beast boy was… warming up… too.

Robin couldn't help but feel off. The boy _was_ warming up, but with such little effort. Beast Boy was always known for his weird habit of getting ready -turning into different animals and each one makes its own growl-; but he was just exercising, with the very basic work outs too.

Robin sighed, Beast Boy was being different today. Aside from locking himself all day in his room, Cyborg told him that he was acting weird, and now he too could see it. He wasn't as energetic as always, he wasn't as excited as always, he looked exhausted more than he should; even if they hadn't fought or even started training; so something was clearly wrong.

In fact, it's been a week since something was wrong. Beast Boy never actually knew, but Robin would catch him every day in about eight in the morning trying to sneak out. Today, it was five in the morning, and Robin was lucky that he'd caught him. He didn't even have breakfast bfore heading out. Something's fishy is going on, and he's going to find it out,

from the doer himself.

* * *

**U-oh! What's Robin gonna do?**


	5. Not Anymore

"You ready, Beast Boy?" Robin shouted from up ahead, ready to start the count down.

Sweat beads rolled down his face as he nodded. Beast Boy was nowhere to being ready. He'd asked to be the last, and he'd gotten his wish. No way to avoid this now, nowhere to hide. He wished he could just expose himself right then and there, but he was afraid. Just afraid. A sound in the pit of his stomach kept telling him that saying the truth would make him weak, and will just be followed by scolds, blames, disappointment, demands of the real cause, demands of the real story, demands of saying the truth, demands, demands, demands…

And it wasn't just about himself, he didn't want to worry the others, he didn't want to make his problems his friends', too. It had been a full week since he'd been patched up every day, he didn't want to tire Cyborg anymore, he didn't want to worry Raven anymore, he didn't want to stress Robin anymore, he didn't want to take time from Starfire anymore.

His job was to take the burden off the team's shoulders, and what was he doing this past week? Just putting up more burden, only being selfish.

And now, he was fed up.

He wouldn't say anything.

Even if it kills him.

"Three…" Robin counted down.

_Focus. Focus._

"…Two…"

Eying his side, _Don't let it take you down._

"…One…"

_Don't even think about it. It's not a big deal._

"…GO!"

As the buzzing sounded, Beast Boy dashed. Running on all fours, he started dodging the gigantic fists that rose from the bottom of the ground, with laser guns aiming at him. Beast Boy dodged with speed, back flipped to kick the machines. Sparks of electricity flew out before the laser guns exploded. The changeling frantically side stepped to dodge another fist, and another one that was under his feet. Running again, he hardly dodged another four metallic fists, running out of breath.

The team's eyes were wide as their jaws dropped. Raven, who was next to Robin, Stood up to lean on the console, "What… is he _doing_?" she asked with shock. "I-I don't know, he didn't shape shift once!" Robin responded, not hiding his awe.

"Beast Boy, USE YOUR POWERS!" Robin yelled at the said boy.

Beast Boy frowned and shook him off. He wouldn't right now, it hurt too much. The stinging pain was enough in his normal form, he wouldn't risk changing the structure of his bones for that matter, besides, he was doing great up till now…

…barely breathing, but doing great.

Robin scowled at Beast Boy's ignorance, and pushed other red buttons. If he wasn't going to obey him at will, then he should force him.

The changeling soon found a new obstacle, a huge one with a crushing bar that falls loose. Beast Boy sprinted as fast as he could, trying to pass the three machines at once. Unfortunately, the last one was about to crush him, and he had no choice but to turn into a cheetah.

He shrieked in his animal form, and luckily, no one heard. He could feel his bones and lungs aching from the sudden restructure, and immediately turned out again to his human form. He was panting heavily when he passed the obstacle, and couldn't help but stop to gain some breath. All of a sudden, the floor beneath him swished open as it almost swallowed him, he frantically turned into a bird, letting out the normal screech sound, but only with a higher tune. His side was begging him to stop doing this to himself, but he had no choice.

Morphing to his human form, he was pretty exhausted. The bandages didn't let him take any proper breath, and he could actually hear himself wheezing. It was a lot to take while being injured, but the course wasn't finished yet. Just one more obstacle.

Six machines showed themselves after hiding under some rocks, throwing tons of explosion pallets at him. His sight was dividing in two, but he couldn't leave himself be. Having no other choice, he turned into a gorilla, punching the pallets, running towards the shooters, and destroying them with his bare hands.

Smoke filled the place, and the four Titans stood up in anxiousness, looking for any sign of their friend. A shadow formed, and after a moment, a Beast Boy emerged, a pretty tired one, a pretty beaten one.

Starfire cheered at her friend, dashing to hug him. Cyborg looked at his forearm that blinked the time 2:06. "Not bad." He said, punching his friend after reaching him.

Beast Boy only formed a tired smile, in reality, he was on the edge. He considered himself _insanely_ lucky that he'd made it without passing out, without anyone suspecting a thing. He was grateful, too.

Robin reached the boy with a suspicious look, "Good job, Beast Boy."

The changeling nodded with the same tired smile, and suddenly, his breath hitched at the stinging pain that followed. He tried to fight the urge of grimacing, holing his side and hissing with all what he got. He just shivered in front of his friends, but kept the same posture, hoping to God that no one noticed anything.

Luckily, no witnesses.

"Ok, time for sparring." Robin announced.

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

_Oh, crap!_

He just hoped that he wouldn't be sparring with-

"Beast Boy, you're starting with me." Robin turned to him.

_Double crap._

**O.O.O**

Raven stood up with narrowed eyes, examining the competitors carefully. She was holding out a whistle, ready to use it any time.

Inside a drawn circle, The Boy Wonder was pacing in front of the changeling, both of them ready to attack. Robin was determined, focused, and ready to impress Starfire; while Beast Boy…

Beast Boy was exhausted, even more than he should. On top of that, he was anxious, as Robin was the best dude in sparring. He wasn't focusing at all, his eyes flickering every ten seconds. He tried to talk to Robin out of it, he really did, but Robin insisted on sparring with him, _starting_ with him! Heck, he yet to even catch his breath from the earlier obstacle training, so how's he going to survive this!

So that settles it: he wouldn't be able to win without morphing.

But it hurt like freaking HELL!

_Why did I unlock the door?_ He thought miserably.

"Go, Go, Go!" Cyborg yelled, not cheering to anyone in particular.

"Robin, you will win!" cheered Starfire.

Robin blushed slightly, but shook it off immediately. He glanced at Beast Boy's left side, that's the part where Raven advised him to taunt. She refused to explain why, but he trusted Raven nonetheless.

"FWEEEET!" The whistle rang.

Both teens dashed, their hands made contact as they held, each one trying to force the other out of the battle ring. Robin was having the majority of it, pushing Beast Boy and letting his feet almost touch the ring, Beast Boy's eyes widened at the process, and soonly let his hands go and ducked. Robin frowned and side stepped, both of them breathing frantically.

The Boy Wonder abruptly rushed with a fist, yelling, making his opponent dodge to the side, but almost lose his balance. Robin didn't let him take his time, and immediately followed it by a roundhouse kick that almost made contact with the green boy if he hadn't noticed soon enough.

"Attack, Beast Boy!" He yelled while sending kicks and punches.

Beast Boy was simply avoiding his movements, trying to adjust his blurry eyes into focusing on its target, but failing miserably. His lungs were aching, very, _very_ badly, and he could hardly breathe.

He sent a fist that had been easily dodged. Robin got his arm and landed his back to the ground, causing Beast Boy to scream. The blow would've been an easy deal if he was in his normal state, but for the first time he felt it agonizing.

"You're faster than this!" Robin stated while watching his opponent get to his feet.

Beast Boy tried to land a round house kick; for it to be avoided, a punch; ducked, another kick; sidestepped…

"You're stronger than this!"

Robin sent a punch through his face, making Beast Boy sway while touching his check. He scowled deeply at the pressure he'd been forced to go through, and looked right into his leader's mask.

"MORPH, BEAST BOY!"

He couldn't. He couldn't! HE COULDN'T!

They both bolted, and Beast Boy lifted his left hand to deliver a punch, his leader flew through the air to deliver a kick. Robin finally aimed, a butterfly kick was his move, and he had one goal…

Just as Beast Boy's hand was about to impact with his leader's cheek-

_Crack_

_GASP_

White,

Only white,

Eyes widened,

Orbs shrank,

And his whole world crumbled.

_**I Knew it**_ a particular half human thought.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

..

"Wh-Where are…" Cyborg stated, turning his head.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked while looking around.

"Raven?" Starfire called.

They were nowhere to be found.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**


	6. Useless Pleads

"YAAAAAAAAGH!"

Beast Boy screamed in agony, holding his side like a life line. His other hand was curling and uncurling in a tight fist over and over again. He'd fallen on his stomach, still screaming, and unfortunately, he couldn't stop himself; he couldn't hold this pain anymore! His side ached like someone biting through his flesh numerous times. He couldn't hear his friends, but he knew that they were watching. He didn't want to worry them! He should stop worrying them!

After a minute, he finally stopped with shallow breaths, turning his head to the side; only to his surprise, not feel the hard rocks that were supposed to be underneath him, but instead a flat smooth ground. He tiredly opened his eyes, and they immediately widened. Where was he?! His vision was distorted.

"Are you done?" A voice called from behind, and he immediately tensed.

"R-Rav-en?" He called hoarsely, trying to find her with his blurry eyes, looking around…

Creepy statues…

Purple walls…

Book shelves…

Dim light…

He was in Raven's room?!

Suddenly, he freaked out; trying to figure out what was going on. Getting up, he immediately jerked and fell on his knees, panting and groaning. He rested his back on the wall, his palm never leaving his side, he then eyed his companion who was simply sitting on the bed, arms crossing while watching him.

"How… did I-?"

Raven got up before he can continue, reaching him and sitting on one knee to be on his eye level. She finally figured it out, and was beyond furious at the fact that he was hiding his terrible pain all along.

"Beast Boy, you're injured, aren't you?"

The green boy let go of his wound frantically, shaking his head no without looking at her.

Suddenly, he felt himself being dragged by the collar, face to face with the half demon, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

His breath hitched, pain causing his eyes to water and his throat to hiss. He still shook his head, this time with more force.

Raven let him go to run her fingers under his mouth, showing him red on her grey fingers, "Look at this! This is freaking _blood_! And you were screaming with all you got just a minute ago! What-what happened to you today?! You can't tell me that's nothing!"

Beast Boy squeezed his eyes shut after seeing his blood, causing the water in his eyes to flow down. He didn't know that he'd bled through his mouth after taking the blow Robin sent to his injury. Out of all the places he could've chose, he just sends a kick with full force on his side.

He hated being caught. And not "caught" planning a prank or even throwing the meat his friend usually eats; no, caught doing something for the sake of his friends- simply not worrying them.

And he'd failed.

"S-Sorry…" Was all he whispered, his hand tightly holding his injury, and his eyes never stopping the water flow. And all of a sudden, another coughing fit creeped over, making his eyes widen in agony at each strong cough his lungs emerged

Raven's mad state turned to concern, slightly patting his back to try and ease his pain. It kept like that for a long while, and soon, he began coughing blood. Raven's pupils shrank at the droplets of blood that stained her and the floor, losing it at the sight of her friend helplessly shaking like a leaf.

"Beast Boy, listen to me, just calm down…" She tried to keep as calm as possible herself.

A clench on her cloak made her eye him, "Raven! I can't… breathe…" He coughed again, more blood forced out of his mouth.

"I know it's terrifying, but calm down… Trust me, Beast Boy." She reassured in a soothing voice, continuing patting his back.

After a few more coughs, Beast Boy finally eased. Some weary hacks still formed, but he made his best to control them. Unfortunately, he was at the edge of consciousness, so exhausted to even let his eyes open. He felt Raven lightly steady his back again on the wall. His panting -mixed with wheezing- was very heavy, and his body was super limp to protest.

The half demon sat there, her legs crossed, watching him. That wasn't a simple injury, it was severe, and she needed to see it, just after he regains some breath.

When she saw that he'd calmed down slightly, she got a hold of his shirt, waiting for a moment to see if he'd protest. When no reaction came, she tucked it, and her eyes widen at the sight of the changeling's top half.

Scraps, bruises and scars, light and deep ones, were all marked on his green skin. The hybrid froze for a long moment, and Beast Boy clenched both of his fists at the cold that suddenly swarmed his body.

There was a terribly tight bandage covering his chest, and Azar knows how it was secured there.

"Who bandaged this?" She asked in a threatening tone, as if she was going to kill whoever recklessly did this.

And yes, Beast Boy took notice of her tone, and a small quiver went down his spine. He knew one hundred percent that he would be yelled at after saying that it was him, and lying would bring nothing but more fierce actions, he'd rather not risk it.

He still wasn't opening his eyes, and his head was falling to the side, grimacing deeply; but Raven knew better than that. He could hear her.

"Me…" He whispered hoarsely.

"YOU?!" She exclaimed.

Beast Boy shrank.

"Oh, I should've expected that! Do you even have _any idea_ about using medical aid?!"

He opened his eyes halfway, shaking his head slightly.

"Then why didn't you ask Cyborg to take care of it?"

Beast Boy didn't answer; making the demon sigh in frustration, then gaze over him. What she just realized that a great amount of blood stained the bandage, on his left side. Raven only knew that this was a bad sign…

Another whimper and a shiver controlled the green boy, and Raven worryingly looked over him, "I know it's cold, Beast Boy, but I want to help you. Just let me take those bandages off."

But Beast Boy put his hand on the injury instead, shaking his head.

"Beast Boy, let go."

"I-I will…" His green eyes met her violet ones, panting, "Just… don't… freak out."

Raven frowned deeply, "You know I don't do 'freak outs'."

The changeling hesitated for a second before letting his hand slip away. Raven carefully took the safety pin off, unwrapping the bandages around her teammate. She decided to not look at it until the fabric was free from his body, and when it finally was, she heard Beast Boy gasp a breath.

Her own breath hitched at the sight of the wound that was swollen horribly. Dark purple ribs were expanding and contracting with each breath the boy was taking. It wasn't just that, but there was a deep gash there, as if he'd been stabbed numerous times on the exact same place. The gash was open, bleeding, and it clearly needed stitches.

The changeling felt in heaven when the bandages were off, finally able to breathe without something holding his lungs; but the chilly weather was still too much for him. He wondered if the bandages were the right thing to put on from the start, because he felt otherwise.

Beast Boy cursed himself after seeing the look on Raven's face. And sadly, he could do nothing but wait. Wait for screams, for scolds, for blames; wait for whatever was going to come out. Even though his mind was half awake, he was sure he'd hear everything Raven would accuse him for. He knew how bad it looked, hence why he didn't want her to see it.

Raven stayed in her shocked state for a long while, trying to process the scene in front of her. Finally making a move, she touched the wound, and after doing so, she deeply regretted it. Beast Boy's shriek shook the room and his back arched in distress, followed by heaving breaths. Raven immediately took her hand back, feeling incredibly guilty for the tickle torture and telling Robin to target it. She looked at her hand to see more blood on it.

"I-I don't understand…" She finally uttered after staring at her hand for a while, "How did this happen? Who did this?!"

Beast Boy kept wheezing, trying to say something but couldn't catch his breath. His shirt was still tucked and his wet blood made him even colder. All he wanted right now was a thick blanket around him, because he couldn't help but feel chilly.

"Who did this?" She asked again, this time demanding.

Beast Boy was hesitant to open his mouth, afraid to enter another coughing fit, so he stayed quiet; just the sound of his panting breaking the silence.

Raven didn't like that.

"So you don't want to talk?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Please, Raven…" he squeaked, hissing as he talked.

Raven let out an annoyed breath, drawing her hand closer to his injury, closing her eyes. The changeling eyed her,

"W-What are-"

"Healing you. Azarath, metri-"

Her hand was spanked away.

"Hey!" She opened her eyes, "What are-"

"Forbidding you." He frowned.

"And that's because?"

"Just because…" He said quietly.

"Well, if I'm not healing you, then Cyborg will see-"

"NO!" The changeling suddenly snapped, and as soon as he did, he contracted while clenching his side, "OW!"

Raven was backed at the sudden snap, then immediately regained her posture, putting a hand on his back to try to cease his pain.

"Why not?" she asked.

"R-Raven, please…" He squeaked again.

"Please WHAT?!" she yelled beside his ear, making him shrink.

"Can you, for once, not force me…?" He said, leaning again on the wall.

Raven huffed, "You want me to leave you be, with broken ribs and an obvious bleeding stab? And I thought you couldn't get any dumber."

Beast Boy eyed her, hesitant, "What? They- They aren't broken."

"Have you looked at it?"

"It's not by the looks."

"Then how do you feel?"

Beast Boy looked down at his wound, "L-Like being punched in the lung whenever I take a breath…"

"So that settles it, I'm taking you to Cyborg, with or without your approval." She stood up.

"Raven-"

"Say 'please' one more time and I'm punching you in the gut!" she turned around.

"R-Raven i-it's not-" she heard a groan from him, making her turn her head.

"Beast Boy?" She asked quietly, seeing him groaning and hissing, then suddenly-

COUGH

_Oh boy…_

She ran to him, "Beast Boy, calm down, calm down!"

He was coughing blood again, with more force than ever. He rolled down on the ground, trying to take a shot of air but failing miserably, then trembled while holding his side.

"Beast Boy, try to take deep breaths!" Whom was she kidding? Of course he was trying, with all might, and he couldn't. No one wished to end this more than him.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, she realized that his gash was letting out more streams of blood as he continued, and she needed to do something to stop it before he lose too much.

Just as she was about to stand up, the room's door swished open, revealing the rest of her friends with worried expressions. She didn't have time to ask anything,

"Cyborg, I don't know what to do!" she pleaded, obviously terrified, as Beast Boy began coughing louder.

Cyborg ran to the youngest without a word, grabbed him from Raven, rolled him on his back and supported his head. The changeling was now closing his eyes while trembling. Cyborg quickly pushed a button that let out a breathing mask that was attached to his body, rapidly securing it on Beast Boy's face. It took a while before the boy was breathing in and out again, unconscious.

The four of them let out a relieved breath.

Raven then looked up at her friends, "So you were listening all along?"

Robin replied, "We just wanted to know what's going on with him, and hoped that he'd open up to you."

Raven sighed, "Well, he didn't."

Meanwhile, Cyborg was checking on his green teammate in his arms. Even when it was made clear that his injury would look bad, he couldn't help but to gasp audibly then gag at what he saw. His side held all colors anyone could imagine, and the bleeding didn't help making it look any better.

Starfire held a hand on her mouth, her eyes sparkling, "I-I can merely understand…" she choked, "Why did he not say something? He does not trust us?"

Robin hung his head, clearly regretful for kicking him on his agonizing wound, but how would he know? "I can't put my finger on it, either. It feels like he's hiding something more than just a wound." Both him and Star eyed Raven.

"Don't look at me. I know nothing more than you two do." She said.

The three of them turned to the oldest, who hadn't uttered a word since he got in there. They heard him sigh; visibly clutching the youngest's shoulder as if he was going to run away from him.

"You've got something to say, Cyborg?" Robin stepped.

"I…" He sighed again, "I might have something to do with that…" He murmured weakly, averting his eye.

Robin and Raven frowned, while Starfire's face just held some genuine concern.

Cyborg looked up to his friends, "Let me just treat him and then explain."

None of them argued.

* * *

**Man, I love this chap!**

* * *

**Guest Replies:**

_**Eris-**_I'm really glad that you like it, and I appreciate that you're enthusiastic about it, it made my day. Honestly, I don't really know if it's a thing. If you read my other story -where I mentioned BB's healing powers- and assumed that it's something I searched about: No, I actually made that up XD. So yeah, I'm not going to include that here. Gotta love your sense of observation, by the way! ;)

**Every Review is much appreciated!**


	7. Reasons With Ravens

Time passed, and three of the five teenagers were outside a particular door. Anxious or annoyed foot taps were emerging from Raven and Robin, while Starfire was flying back and forth, hanging her head in worry. It's been an hour since their half-robot teammate was inside, treating Beast Boy. He insisted that he didn't need any help, much to the team's surprise (because seriously, the wound only looked awful), so they just let him be.

Since then, the team members were outside the door, refusing to go do anything else. Well, Raven brought a book to kill some time, but even so, she wasn't actually reading anything. Huffs or sighs would sound from them gradually. The oldest didn't even come out since he got in there, and when anyone knocked, he would yell at them.

Robin sat on the floor after pacing too much -One knee up, his elbow resting on it, his back leaning on the wall-. He still couldn't forgive himself for making the injury worse. Then, something struck him. Raven told him to do that.

He turned to the demon who was standing up, eyes focused on the book in her hand, but no pupils were moving. She appeared to be deep in thought.

Should he ask her about it? Sure, he held a lot of questions, and this one in particular can be solved if he just asked her. However, she appeared to be in not-a-very-positive-mood for questions.

He didn't fight the urge, though, "Raven?"

The half demon was knocked out of her train of thoughts, to look down at her leader, "What?"

"Why did you tell me to target Beast Boy's wound? Did you know about it?" He asked, his mask narrowing.

Raven froze for a moment.

Starfire stopped flying upon hearing that, eyes widen as she turned from Raven to Robin, then back again, "Y-You mean what, friend Robin?"

"She knows what I'm talking about." Robin said after eying Star, then back again at Raven.

Raven closed her eyes, clasped the book shut with full force, then lowered herself to sit down next to her leader. Legs crossing, Starfire also joined them to understand just a little bit.

"No, I didn't know about it." Raven said while looking at her feet.

"But?" Robin asked.

"But I knew something was up. Aside from sensing some very bad vibes coming from him, he looked pale as heck, too."

Robin and Starfire looked at each other before the alien spoke, "And he looked that, when he had pulled the stupid prank on you, correct?"

Raven averted her pupils.

"He didn't pull any prank, right Raven?" Robin asked as if he'd known from the beginning.

"He did not?" Starfire's confused eyes whipped to the leader.

Raven still didn't eye them, "Why didn't you complain if you've already known I was lying?"

"You were lying?" The alien turned to Raven, dumbfound-ness clear in her voice.

Robin gazed straight ahead, "Well, I knew that whatever you two were doing, it involved tickling." He couldn't help but crack a smile.

This time, Raven turned to him, "You did hear."

"Raven, his laughs of joy were shaking the tower." Starfire smiled warmly.

"Until he screamed for help." Raven guiltily continued.

"You tickled him in the wrong part." Robin simply said.

Even when it didn't sound like that, Raven blushed slightly upon hearing Robin's statement. She hadn't even realized that she was practically touching Beast Boy's body without his permission… until now.

"Azar, where was my mind back then…?" She uttered, smacking a hand on her red face.

"Don't worry. I don't think that he's mad at you, anyways." Robin said with a smile, causing Raven to peek an eye; _wow, he really didn't get it._ But then he frowned, "Still, why did you do that, though?"

Raven sighed, avoiding eye contact once more, "I needed answers. I was certain that he was hiding something, and he denied that there were anything at all. So… tickling was the first thing that came to my mind…"

Robin was about to reply-

"When I pinned him to the wall, he looked afraid for a little bit, until he suddenly said something that was just… shocking." She closed her eyes.

"What was that that he had said?" Starfire cocked her small eyebrow.

"'If it's about you hitting me, go ahead.'"

Robin and Starfire's surprise visibly appeared on their faces, eyes widening slightly. Did Beast Boy really believe that Raven would hurt him?

"Something is seriously wrong with him," Raven finished.

Robin sighed, "Well, at least Cyborg will partly fill us in."

"I hope he has all the information." Raven said, "I'm not looking forward to forcing Beast Boy to talk again." A smile cracked.

"Me neither." Robin copied her smile.

Starfire was also smiling, although she didn't understand anything. All she knew was that her friends were at least emotionally alright. That's all that mattered.

**O.O.O**

Another two hours passed, and it was almost evening. Starfire was sleeping on Robin's lap -not like the Boy Wonder didn't like it, but the alien didn't ask him-, Raven was finally able to read after talking with her friends for some time, and Robin was just stiff—from the moment Starfire rested her head on him, which was one hour ago.

They stopped knocking on the medical door after Cyborg's tenth yell. What made them sure that he was working in there were the constant sounds of some machines, and the robot grunting every once in a while. They'd really offered help, and even suggested him to rest, but the half human would constantly yell or kick them out. He didn't even inform them about the youngest's condition, or even tell them about the treatment that may take this long! Something was frustrating him.

And now, it was dead silence in the corridor, quiet. Just the ragged breathing of Starfire would usually sound, but other than that, nothing uttered…

Until the door knob squeaked from the other side.

Instantly, the three of them jumped, even Starfire. Robin made sure to balance his red-headed teammate before she could fall flat on her face, then steadied himself on his own. The three teenagers waited at the door impatiently, as for the first time in nearly four hours, the knob was turning with none of their help. The door finally opened to reveal a very, very exhausted Cyborg.

Starfire rubbed her eyes for a second before jumping on the oldest, hugging him, as if he'd returned from a long trip. Cyborg only smiled and patted her small shoulder, before turning to the remaining two.

"So," Robin began while folding her arms, "What happened in there?" He asked, cocking a brow.

Just one word let itself out, "A surgery…"

The three teammates gasped immediately upon hearing that.

"How did this happen? What does he have?" Starfire asked, lowering herself.

"Let's go talk in the living room." He said quietly.

* * *

**I really like Star and Robin's awkward moments, what about you? :P**

* * *

**Guests Replies:**

_**Eris (Chap. 5 and 6)- **_Wow, you seem to be very enthusiast about my fanfic. Can't describe how happy I am with that! I'm telling you, I'm surprised till this day that humans actually read my stories, like WHAT?! Haha, thanks for the support.


	8. Reasons With Cyborgs

After Robin and Cyborg settled on the U-shaped couch, and Starfire and Raven rested on the floor, the half-robot started talking,

"His ribs are broken."

Wow, that first line wasn't anywhere near relieving.

Gasps emerged from Robin and Starfire; while Raven, who saw that coming, asked, "How many?"

Cyborg gave her an odd look before answering, "Four."

"Oh God." Robin murmured.

"And not only broken…" Cyborg waited for a moment before continuing, "They were fractured, and pierced through his lung, which caused it to fill blood in."

"Th-That's why he was coughing blood!" Raven pointed, slightly shaken.

Cyborg nodded.

"But how?! What happened to our friend to cause him such injuries?!" Starfire jumped, swinging a hand,

Cyborg hung his head, shaking it, "I have no idea."

"What about the gash?" Raven asked.

The oldest looked up at her, "I opened him to perform the surgery from the same place, so I didn't even look at it." He paused, "It wasn't the thing that was worrying me, though. A Punctured lung, or _Pneumothorax_, can be fatal, and if we've discovered any time later..." He sighed, "Who knows what was going to happen?"

The three teammates took the words one by one, each one of them shivering slightly at the last sentence.

"But he's alright now." Cyborg smiled slightly, obviously trying to lift the mood, "The surgery was a success, and now, all we have to do is wait for him."

"What about the blood he lost? Wouldn't he need a transfusion?" Robin hinted.

"Uh, yeah, but don't worry. We already have extra blood bags for him. Not like any of you would be able to give 'em blood, anyways."

Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, guys," Cyborg suddenly stated out of nowhere, "I-I was jus-"

"Stressed, we know. But you could've asked for help. We were always there. And by there, I mean by the door." Robin assured with a small smile.

"Well, ya thought I didn't know with each of you knocking every five minutes?" He teased with a smile.

"Sorry for helping." Raven rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Heh," Cyborg let out a laugh, "I wasn't really in the mood for giving orders. Besides…" He paused, "It's partly my fault that we found out too late."

The rest of the team glanced down at each other, "Yeah, so, what happened?" Raven cocked a brow.

"Ah, yeah," Cyborg scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish smirk forming, "I argued with 'em yesterday."

"This can't be good." Robin stated.

"Y'r right, because it didn't turn out well…"

_Cyborg finished wrapping the bandage around his teammates arm, and as expected, Beast Boy didn't utter a word while being treated, which frustrated Cyborg. He knows too well that the green goof can never shut his mouth for more than five seconds, so seeing him that quiet was just weird. And it wasn't just his silence, THESE FREAKIN' INJURIES! Where were they coming from? Each one was in a different place every day, and he couldn't buy the whole 'training so hard on the skateboard that I fall too much' ordeal!_

_So, he decided to lecture him, which was the most thing his teammate hated, "So, how did you get this?" He asked, hinting at his bruise._

_Beast Boy frowned, "I told you, I fell."_

_Cyborg returned the same frown, "I don't buy it."_

_The green boy was taken aback for a second, before smiling, "O'course you don't, ya big nerd. I feel like you're forgetting something." He put a hand under his chin, faking thinking, "Oh, right!" He snapped his fingers, "Dinner! It's almost evening! Aren't ya gonna cook? OR are ya waiting till I make tofu burgers for all of you?!" He chuckled._

_Cyborg wasn't anywhere near interested, "I'm not joking." _

_Beast Boy dropped the act to reveal a scowl, "So I'm a liar?"_

"_I didn't say that, but your injuries are getting worse, and I simply don't get it. Why don't you stop if you know that y'r really bad at this?" He pointed at the skateboard across the room._

"_I'm not-"_

"_No you are! This-" He pointed at his injuries, "This is not normal. If y'r tryina' tell me that all of these are 'falls', you're WRONG, and I can examine each one right now and tell you the cause of it, even if it means forcing you!" He grabbed the boy's hand._

_Beast Boy tucked his hand away, "Let me go! You're not getting anything out of this! Why do you care so much?"_

"_Well, I'm the one who's patching ya up every single freakin' day! I'm tired of this!"_

"_I never forced you to do so! I never said, 'hey Cyborg, come treat me, I'm dying'. You're the one who brings me down here; even though I say that I'm fine."_

_Cyborg growled, "Well, you know what? I've had it! You're not goin' out tomorrow!"_

"_You can't make me-"_

_Cyborg crossed his arms, "Believe me, I can, and I will if I wanted, but I won't right now."_

_Beast Boy's scowl deepened._

_Cyborg then picked him by the collar, "And I swear, __**Garfield**__, if you come up with any more unexplained injuries anytime soon, I won't patch them, I will make them WAY WORSE! UNDERSTAND?"_

_The changeling made no different reaction at the threat, in which the metal man let him go. Beast Boy just turned around and left, leaving Cyborg in his world of anger._

"…So I told you guys afterwards that I forbade Beast Boy to go out today." He sighed.

The three other teammates glanced at each other, not believing that the two closest friends in the team argued, then told none of them about the controversy that happened, and the craziest part; none of them noticed!

"So that's why he freaked out…" Raven muttered under her breath.

"What?" Robin, who heard, turned to Raven.

Raven looked up to them, "In my room, when I told him that I would tell you…" She eyed Cyborg.

"When he yelled the 'NO'?" Starfire pointed.

Raven nodded, "Exactly."

Cyborg hung his head, clearly guilty.

"But wait," Robin said, "You told me that you've talked to him today, how did that go?" He raised an eyebrow.

Cyborg side-glanced him, "Let's say that it got aggressive, then concerning, then he straight out lied to get away."

Starfire tilted her head, "Elaboration?"

"Well, I heard some awfully familiar laughing from the garage; I decided that it was just my imagination -because it was faint anyway-. But when I heard someone calling for help, I headed upstairs, and ran into you both." He eyed Robin and Starfire.

Starfire nodded, "Mmhm, you questioned the noises and we said that it was friend Beast Boy."

Cyborg frowned, "Exactly. I decided to storm into his room after finishing fixing my car, because I was just… angry." He paused with a sigh, "After, like, 15 minutes I headed upstairs to confront him. He seemed to be focusing on something important, so much so that he didn't notice me opening the door, then jumping on him and restraining him on the floor. He said that-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Robin interrupted, "Did you just say that you_ jumped _on him and _restrained_ him to the floor?!"

Cyborg was slightly dumbfounded, "Y-yeah?"

Robin turned to Raven, "And you _tickled_ him?"

"She what?" Cyborg turned from Robin to Raven, to be ignored.

Raven was about to hit Robin for saying that out loud before holding herself, "Yes."

"And I _kicked _him?!" Robin held his hair with one hand, as if he was about to lose his sanity.

The rest finally got it, "oh Azar…" Raven muttered.

"We're practically responsible for his current condition right now!" Robin concluded, standing up.

Suddenly, Raven's eyes widened, "H-His shape shifting abilities… they RESTRUCTURE HIS BONES!" She yelled, the pieces finally fitting together.

Starfire put a hand on her mouth, gasping.

Cyborg's eye just widened.

Robin sat down again, putting a hand over his mask, letting out a heavy breath, "God… This is so bad."

Raven cursed under her breath, grasping her arm tight, "I should've read his mind the moment I felt that horrible feeling."

Starfire hung her head, "We couldn't have known, friends. He decided to keep it a secret."

Robin sighed, getting tired of this, but preferred to know more than just stay in the dark, "Just continue, Cyborg."

The oldest waited some time before continuing, "After I… did _that_, I asked him how many injuries did he get, and he said none. He looked very tired after I got off him, and I even asked him about it, but instead of telling me the reason, he shouted 'I handled it'."

"The injury…" Raven said.

Cyborg eyed her, "I assumed that, but what did he do about it?"

Raven clutched her arm slightly, remembering that horrible scene earlier, "Bandaged it..."

The 'doctor of the tower's' eye went vast for a second, before smacking his forehead, saying quietly, "That _fuckin'_ idiot!" He then sighed, deciding to continue, "I asked him 'handled what?', and I assume that he freaked out after realizing what he said. He kept stuttering for a second before saying that he actually meant 'handed', and told me that he'd handed Starfire my meat because she ran out of ingredients…"

"Please don't tell me that you fell for that." Raven said with a face palm.

Cyborg swung his hands, "How couldn't I?! I know that Green Stain's totally crazy and would do that if he actually had some guts!"

Robin followed Raven and face palmed too.

"But I did not run out of ingredients?" Starfire cocked her head.

The metal man turned to her with some seriousness, "I figured that out myself, because nothing was taken."

"Then?" Robin asked.

"Well," Cyborg shrugged, "I actually didn't want to have another talk with 'em, because I know that green butt; only lies when he's hiding something, and I didn't want to force him anymore…"

Robin turned to Raven for a second before focusing again on Cyborg. Raven -of course- didn't miss the gesture, and tilted her head away with a scowl.

"After sometime I decided to check up on him, and, you know, hint that the meat was still in its freakin' place," he said aggressively, "Until I heard nothing from him, and… ya'll know the rest."

Silence crept and stayed, each mind working with the amount of information it received. The image was starting to get clear, but not entirely. Something was bugging them all,

The cause.

What exactly made the entire ordeal from the beginning?

Well, they have a green boy to lecture the moment he wakes up…

How will that possibly go?

* * *

**That was some information over-dose… X_X**


	9. A Wake-up Call

Beast Boy opened his eyes, to be faced with darkness. Well, it wasn't _that_ dark, but it wasn't that lit either. A numb regular sound was irritating him, and it just wouldn't stop. His body was very lazy to move, and he merely stared at the ceiling, feeling a bit cozy.

He couldn't say that he was conscious yet; as his brain couldn't register the state he was in or the place he's been in; or even make him feel… anything. What he felt was only numbness.

But one thing was for sure… he was alone.

He usually had that sense when his friends are around, either by the smell or the sound, or just that warm feeling. Not having any of it meant that he was alone.

Beast Boy tilted his head slightly, letting his cheek be swallowed by the pillow, feeling comfortable. Letting his green pupils observe what was ahead of him, he recognized this place.

In fact, he was constantly brought to this place every day. Moving his head just a little bit upward, he saw two bags of red liquid; two narrow tubes were attached from them. He followed them, to be surprised that they both ended on his right arm. And now that he thinks about it, something was on his face.

Okay, at least now he knew where he was; the med-bay, or as he'd like to call it, the room of doom. He really hated that freaking place and never felt comfortable in it or any kind of hospital in general. Maybe a part of it was that it reminded him of his parents, maybe another part was that it held all those sharp objects -which, technically, reminded him of his past too, but he wouldn't think about that anymore-, he didn't know.

Finally feeling his body slightly, he decided to sit up; for no reason actually, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn't paralyzed.

The first thing that he realized the moment he moved himself, was that stinging pain in his arm. Probably the IVs. Second thing, was that it was freaking hard to do anything. Third thing, was that it hurt to breath.

But he managed it.

He sat up after some struggles, taking the breathing mask off to let himself sit straight up. What now? He just looked around, fighting the urge to get off bed. Of course he would be there for a reason.

"Ow…" He suddenly mumbled, feeling an agonizing pain on his side, putting a hand around it… wait, since when was he shirtless? Wait, what was that, a bandage?

He brushed it off after the pain subsided, letting out a sigh. Now he wasn't sure what to do. Now, he _kind of_ remembers why he was there…

The wound

The tickling

The training

The sparring

The screaming

The coughing

The pleading

Okay, to be honest, he _remembers_ why he was there.

"Guess I have no other choice…" He whispered quietly, letting himself lie again on his back, merely waiting for his friends to come, maybe even rest for a little bit. He just noticed that he was exhausted.

But as his head touched the pillow, the room's door burst open! He immediately bolted up again -feeling some pain by the sudden action-, and screamed, "GAH!"

"Beast Boy!" Starfire, -clearly- being the one who crashed the door like that, was the first one to squeak and dash to hug him.

_Now_ the sense of his body returned, as he was being suffocated by the alien. He was losing his breath as she talked, "Oh-BeastBoy-how-much-joy-you-brought-to-us-it-was-very-quiet-without-you-we-were-very-upset-we-did-not-know-when-you-are-going-to-wake-up-I…"

Starfire was speaking fast that Beast Boy wondered if she was talking gibberish, but decided to ask later as he couldn't breathe. Luckily, someone beat him to alerting her, "Hey, hey, easy Star." Robin said as he grabbed her arms to let the boy take his space.

"Oh!" Starfire immediately realized what she was doing to let the boy go, causing him to gasp his breath. He smiled slightly after regaining his breath, looking over his friends who returned the same smile. Cyborg got closer to mess with the youngest's hair, "Missed ya' there, buddy."

Beast Boy was _still_ a bit annoyed with his friend but decided to ask something else, "How did you know that…?" He wondered.

Raven stepped, crossing her arms, "Let's just say that I can pick your feelings from a mile." She smiled.

"Yeah, the moment she sensed something, we all hurried here." Robin explained.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Thanks, I guess." He gave a smile, but not a bright one exactly, "How long have I been out?" he curiously looked over the oldest.

"Eleven hours, ya' didn't miss much." Cyborg said in a hint of sarcasm, expecting Beast Boy to yell something like, 'Are you kidding me I missed so much!', or maybe even, 'I slept that long?!'

But only a dull-sarcastic statement came, "Wow, a long time…"

The oldest's expression fell, a mix of sadness and irritation forming in his gut. But before he could blame himself or even rethink what has happened, a statement emerged from his injured friend, "Thanks for patchin' me up, dude." He said in a quiet voice that everyone heard.

The whole team turned their attention to Cyborg, whose face lit in delight, "Don't sweat it, man."

Beast Boy only nodded with a smile.

Raven was narrowing her eyes, sensing something off. Beast Boy's spirit was kind of down… well, a-heck-of-a-long-distance down. It was as if he'd tried so hard to be himself in the beginning of the day, and when they found out about his wound, his attitude completely changed. He didn't fake anything anymore. He didn't lie. The mask was off.

_So is that his true self? _Raven couldn't help but wonder._ So miserable? So lifeless?_

_Then how didn't I pick that up before?_

It was as if he'd tried to fake his whole… spirit for them, and especially her, to not notice.

Silence lingered, until Robin broke it with a step, slightly hesitant to say what he wanted to say, "So, uh, are you up for a conversation now, or what?"

Beast Boy eyed him with some… disappointment? "You told me we needed to talk after training. Here I am, after training."

Robin's mask shifted, making him look like raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if that was some kind of approval or not.

Beast Boy saved him the asking, "Yes, I am."

The four members turned to each other, and each face held concern. Genuine concern. Beast Boy wasn't himself, there were scars in; not only his body, but his soul; some mysterious things were going on here.

Of course, they wouldn't have expected what they were going to hear

* * *

**I like the shortie-chaps! They're adorable!**

**WARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE SOME BIG, FAT, FEELS!**

* * *

**A/N: So, guys, I'm sorry to say this, but chapter 10 is going to take a long, long while. Part of it because I have some deals going on with my life, another part is that I'm kind of stuck in here. I _know_ how the story's gonna turn out and I _know_ how it's gonna end; it's just that I got to a point where I couldn't write anymore. Basically, stuck. So until I get my shit back together, I'm gonna ask you to be real patient. Sorry for sounding rude, I was kinda sad while writing this...**


	10. Reasons With Beast Boys (Part I)

**A/N: Guys! I'm alive! Finally, after almost two months, I've got my shit together! (happy cheering noise). And I'm happy to announce that I've joined **_**archiveofourown. com**_**! If any of you are interested in Rick and Morty fanfics, I've got two in there! Please send me some love if you might!**

**WARNING:**** This chapter contains violence!**

**To be honest, I feel like I gotta apologize for this chapter. I'm sorry if what you're about to read (the reveal of the problem) is not going to meet you expectations. But you must know that it was the idea from the beginning, and I'm not going to change it. Also, this chapter has two parts, who's excited? :)**

* * *

"Care to explain how your day went?" After everyone settled around the medical bed, Cyborg was the first one to ask questions.

Beast Boy only lifted his head, "You want to know what happened from the beginning? I think you should mean 'how your week went'." He gave a some-kind-of-a-sinful smile.

Cyborg only went silent before looking at his friends. His attitude was just… unusual.

"Okay, man, I think you notice it, but I'm gonna ask anyways," Cyborg held up his palms in front of him, "How did you get… these?" He motioned towards the shapeshifter's torso.

"Wait a minute," Raven interrupted, "I thought these were the injuries he had through the week?"

Cyborg shook his head, "I haven't seen these ones before. Besides, if I was the one who treated them, they wouldn't have scarred that bad."

Beast Boy gripped the sheets at the eyes that landed on him, breaking the silence with a different topic, "Am I useless, guys?" He looked up to his team, especially eying their leader.

The four teammates were taken a bit back by this question. Wasn't it obvious? "Of course you are not, friend!" Starfire was the one to protest, swinging a hand, "Who told you such thing?!"

Beast Boy gave a dry laugh, "You know, I've been wondering about my role in this team…"

Now Robin was the one to step, "Okay, Beast Boy, where's this all coming from?" His mask narrowed.

The changeling scowled after the leader cut him, but twisted his face quickly with another sigh, "It all started last week…"

_It was the perfect sunny day, luckily for Beast Boy, who just got his new-made skateboard. Of course the hero would be proud to show it off to the other skaters, even if it sounded a bit spoiled, but he was a kid, after all._

_After reaching the skateboarding park, and re-morphing to his human form, he was met by many gasps, yells, and already heavy steps. Luckily, there weren't that many girls in the park, so he didn't run. People swarmed around him, asking questions from the moment he stepped on the ground._

"_Hey, you're going to skate here with us?" A curious voice caught his attention, and he turned towards the guy with some shade of glasses._

"_Yeah, I don't know how to use it, though." He looked down at the skateboard in his hand._

"_Come on, I can teach you!" One big fella called out._

_Beast Boy smiled and went with the guy, reaching the ramps. "Now this is gonna be good…" He heard one guy say, the same guy with the shade of glasses. Of course Beast Boy could hear the guy's mumbling, or he would have those big elf ears for nothing._

"_What do you mean?" Some other guy asked._

"_You know who that clown is?"_

"_Yeah, I believe that's Beast Boy. The one from the Teen Titans team."_

"_Exactly. He's one of them. And that means that we can get that on our advantage. You know, get the whole scene on camera, and upload it online. And the title, 'one of the famous heroes fails miserably on a skateboard'. You know how famous that can get? You know how much money we can gain from that?" The guy laughed._

_Beast Boy's heart broke silently, not believing what he was hearing._

"_Yeah, it's a great idea. But wouldn't we get sued by the others? I mean the other Titans?"_

"_Oh, come on, man. I'm sure they won't do a thing. I mean, do they even need him? I'm sure that they're just keeping him because they would feel bad if they kicked him out. That guy is useless. Like, look at the others, they're pretty cool and powerful. They wouldn't be affected if that 'Beast Boy' was away for a week or a month…"_

"_Yeah, I can totally agree with that," Another guy answered, "I've heard before that he costs most of the trouble for the team. He's just a stand in the way between them."_

"_Well I could confirm that, too." Another guy who seemed like a nerd joined, "Out of all the Titans, he's the most one that starts trouble. I don't even know why the others let him stay…"_

"_See what I mean?" The guy with the glasses turned to the first one he was talking to, "Okay, let's just focus now. We don't wanna get in trouble. All we have to do is get out our cameras ready."_

_Beast Boy's eyes watered between the crowds, rubbing them instantly, "G-guys, may I excuse?" He returned back between the people, not wanting to hear any pleads of the other guys that want him to stay, and instantly turned into a falcon with the skateboard between his claws. He immediately fled away._

_Later, Beast Boy sat on one of the buildings, his head hanging and his ears dropping. The words of the guys started swarming in his head, and the more he thought about it, the more he believed them. What exactly was his role in the team? Heck, he wasn't strong like Starfire, wise like Raven, smart like Cyborg, or can even handle leadership like Robin. So what was he? Was he really that useless, to not even find a role for himself? Did his friends really want to get rid of him, but were too ashamed to say it to his face?_

_And a million questions came after that, and he started sobbing. He knew he shouldn't believe them. He knew he shouldn't listen to them. But every time he tries to deny their words, he can't. He's just a joke, a burden on their shoulders._

_After a silent break down, Beast Boy decided to go and find a quiet place. He wasn't ready to confront his friends yet, mainly because they would know that something was bothering him. He needed to relax, and that's why he got down the building and started strolling down the street._

_For what he knew, he was too tired (or too depressed) to morph. Luckily for him, he found himself in an empty part of the city. Nobody seemed to mind him in that place, which was weird. And when someone looked at him, it was either a suspicious stare or was just a look of pure hate. Beast Boy soon realized that he'd took the wrong way, and decided to head back where he came from._

_After turning around, and taking the same route he just took; he made a choice of just looking at the ground and keeping his walk. Judging by their looks, he figured that if he suddenly morphed, those people would freak out, so he decided to act as casual as possible._

_Suddenly, at some point, he was shoved violently into an alley. And Beast Boy, being caught off guard, acted fast, and balanced himself on a fighting posture._

"_Hey Hey… You got some moves there, buddy…" The speaker smirked._

_The changeling's eyes widened slightly, because the one who was in front of him was the same guy with the shade of glasses earlier. His friends were crossing their arms over their chests beside him._

_Beast Boy scowled, still in his fighting stance, "Were you following me?"_

_The guy, putting a hand in his leather jacket, shrugged, "We wondered why you left so soon…"_

"_Well, it's none of your business. Can't a dude just be left alone for himself?"_

_The smirk was still planted on the guy's face, "Come on, man. You don't even know what the other guys in the park are saying about you right now. We wanted to clear your name, so, we followed you hoping to get an explanation."_

"_Save your lies," Beast Boy straightened up, rolling his eyes, "I know what you want. You're just so eager to get a humiliating video about me, don't you?"_

_The gang didn't seem surprised, "Mr. Cry baby isn't as dumb as I thought…" said the leader._

_Beast Boy tried his best to contain his anger, "Shut up."_

"_Oh, what are you gonna do? Call for your friends?" One of his friends said, holding Beast Boy's communicator._

_Beast Boy froze, eying his belt, "Wait- What the-?"_

"…_You know that none of them would even consider coming here to save you." The guy continued with a mocking voice._

"_Oh, shut up, Darrel." The guy with the glasses said, "I bet he already knows that, no need to tell him."_

_Beast Boy was now beyond angry, "You're all aware that I can kick all of your asses, right?" He hissed, ready to shape-shift._

_The three of them didn't seem impressed, "Yeah," the leader said, "But are you aware of this?" He swiftly took out a dart gun, and fired it at Beast Boy. The changeling didn't take time to react out of surprise, and the dart landed on his neck, making him fall immediately on the floor._

"…"

The team exchanged looks at Beast Boy's sudden silence, hoping that it was just for him to catch his breath.

But although they didn't want to force their friend to do anything, Cyborg stepped anyway to question slowly, "What happened… after tha-?"

"I don't know which type of drug they'd used on me…" Beast Boy quickly cut the metal man before continuing, his head low and glancing away, "…I couldn't feel my body, my eyes were blurred, but my ears heard everything."

The team exchanged looks again, confused that Beast Boy didn't exactly continue, "What did they do, Beast Boy?" Robin was the one to ask.

This time, Beast Boy eyed them with somewhat broken eyes, "I-I don't need to tell you-"

"We need to_ know_, Beast Boy." Raven said firmly.

"-Because I've got _footage_ of it…" Beast Boy finished.

"Wait, what?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy dug his palm inside his belt to take out his communicator, handing it to his best friend with no words.

The four teenagers stared at the communicator in Cyborg's hand, until Cyborg talked, "D-Did they _actually_ filmed-?" He couldn't continue. He couldn't finish it.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy whispered.

"And you kept the video, why?" Raven stated.

"I was planning on showing the video to you guys…" Beast Boy averted his head, "…But then I realized: They're just kids, they have parents, what would be the point of us hurting them? Maybe they've gone through so much to the point that they enjoy hurting people. Maybe we did something to them unintentionally. I don't know…" Beast Boy shrugged slightly.

Raven frowned, "You're lying, Beast Boy."

The other three gave confused looks back and forth at the two.

Beast Boy turned to her, his gaze hard, "No I'm not."

"This isn't the full truth. This is a part of it. What's the other _major_ part?" She stressed on "major" for obvious reasons.

Beast Boy held his breath for a minute, then gave an exhale. No way was he going to win against Raven. And she wouldn't leave him alone for it, "I… kinda' thought that… you wouldn't care…" He said slowly, staring at his bed.

"Of course we do, friend!" Starfire immediately lashed out, offended, "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Their words… really stuck with me. The words they said while hitting me. I never even watched that video…" He glanced at his communicator in Cyborg's hands, "…Because I didn't want to relive that moment again. I didn't want to see myself helpless. I didn't want to hear their words a second time." He paused, then chuckled suddenly, "You know, maybe that's the reason I never deleted it, to never watch it…"

At this point, each member of the team agreed to themselves to not play the video in front of their hurt friend, maybe even watch it way later after the conversation ends; because they didn't want to force him to recall the moment.

"What did they say, Beast Boy?" Robin was curious.

"You know…" Beast Boy shrugged, "Weak, useless, freak, green elf. The usual mean stuff."

The room was silent for a while. "Don't feel sorry for me, guys." Beast Boy smiled slightly after noticing the guilt in his teammate's eyes, "I'll be careful next time, I'll always remember that incident…"

"Why?" Raven suddenly asked.

Beast Boy's face turned gloomy, and sighed, "Because it left scars…"

Now some of the listeners gasped, who were Cyborg, and Starfire; while Raven and Robin's eyes just widened.

"These scars?" Robin whispered, pointing at the green boy's stomach.

Beast Boy nodded slowly, which what even brought more fury to the team. "These long ones are from them scratching me." He said, pointing at the said marks, "these bruises are from them…" he paused for a moment, "…kicking me."

The team was mildly upset for their friend, and majorly angry at those guys that deserved going to hell. But another thing was perplexing, "Wait, what about… the other scars?" Starfire was -surprisingly- the one who said.

"No, these? Don't worry, it's not them." Beast Boy waved casually with a small smile, "That was a long time ago. It'd be irrelevant to bring that up now…"

The four teens glanced at each other as if silently saying, 'Don't push it' because they knew that Beast Boy was trying to get away with that. So no one asked further questions about the topic.

"Okay." Cyborg said, "Now how did you get here without anyone noticing all… this?" He glanced at his best friend's abdomen.

It was a question they were all asking, because Beast Boy had indeed returned that day, and none of them (as far as they can remember) felt something off about him. And he didn't go missing either, because they would've immediately started searching for him or track his communicator if he was gone for too long. But no, none of that happened; and they were all baffled by their lack of perception.

"Dude, a fly is always the solution." Beast Boy -for the first time in that conversation- smiled brightly, but quickly faded away, "Raven was the one who was worrying me, though." He eyed the said demon, "But luckily enough, she didn't come to check on me or anything. I think you were sleeping?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Raven rolled her eyes, "_Meditating_. And yes, I felt you, but the pain wasn't as severe as it was today. I thought you just got a cut training outside or something." She finished with a guilty look.

"Oh. Okay then." Beast Boy said, "Anyway, I changed my uniform, and then snuck into the medical room to get everything I need-"

"Yeah, and by 'everything you need', you actually take the whole equipment." Cyborg cut him off with a scold.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Beast Boy childishly responded, "But I totally forgot that I had an aid kit in my room that day, okay? I didn't even remember it 'til you brought it up yesterday."

The oldest rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes too before continuing, "Treating the wounds was actually kind of easy. Only the scratches were bleeding and nothing was too deep. Some peroxide did the trick, to be honest."

Silence then spread in the room. Until it was cut off by Robin, "Okay, that explains last week. What about the rest of your goings?"

Beast Boy's face suddenly fell (more than it was already fallen) and sighed, "Well…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Waiting for a mental break down? Well, better wait for next chapter! It's gonna be uploaded in this week I promise (not really) XD.**


	11. Reasons With Beast Boys (Part II)

**WARNING****: Self harm!**

* * *

Would it be weird to say that, even if you've been with someone for as far as you can remember, something suddenly happens that makes you question everything about them? Yes? Well, Raven was stuck in this situation right now, and it kind of pissed her off. She knew she wasn't the only one that felt that way, because her other three friends gave some looks that indicated that they were so taken aback right now.

The most thing that ticked Raven off was how she didn't realize the mask Beast Boy was putting on the whole time, because hell, today he was trying way_ too_ hard. And if it wasn't for Raven pushing him, maybe none of them would figure it out until now.

And that gave her a conclusion, that it wasn't just about this week, and that he's always been like this, faking smiles and laughs for the sake of them; maybe even to the point where he couldn't identify his true emotions from his fake ones anymore. A really dangerous conclusion, actually, because in order for the four of them to fix that, they'll have to take a long shot; since it appears that Beast Boy has been using that tactic even before joining their team.

Beast Boy -for what she also figured out-, can remember such small details with ease. Maybe it had to do something with his animal instincts, but it reminded her to be really cautious with her attitude towards him from now on.

To be honest, that feeling of not knowing someone you thought you knew everything about, was slightly terrifying. It shook the team to their core when they saw these other older scars, even though they tried not to push it, they were still guilty for never questioning their teammate about his past. They were also guilty for not standing by their teammate in his hard moments that happened in these seven days. They almost felt like the worst friends anyone could ever have.

"Okay, that explains last week. What about the rest of your goings?" Robin cut the silence remaining in the room. And despite trying his best to not push the youngest, his question still came out as if he was interrogating him. Robin would've backed off and apologized for rushing answers, if it wasn't for seeing Beast Boy's face suddenly falling, then his mouth letting out an exhale, "Well, I didn't wait for myself to recover, and decided that from now then, I should take the hardest training ever."

"Beast Boy," Starfire interrupted, "You do realize that you are very strong, no?"

"It wasn't enough, Star." Beast Boy said calmly yet with a hint of fury, "It was never enough for me. Being broken down on the street wasn't something that I wanted to experience again."

Raven stepped in, "Then how did you train? Alone?"

"Yeah." He nodded weakly, "I couldn't stand seeing strange people after what happened, and luckily, I found a small island that wasn't far away from here. It was abandoned with a few trees here and there. I could shapeshift and run around without bothering anyone. It was kinda' nice, actually."

"Wait." It was Cyborg who cut his speech this time, "Then why did you take the skateboard with you every day?"

"I didn't often use it. Maybe I used it for an excuse to go out?" The youngest awkwardly chuckled, "But sometimes, when I _did_ use it, I'd fall on my face for way more than I could count, because there's no smooth ground there."

"Then…" Raven cautiously approached the matter, "…what about the injuries you get every day?"

Beast Boy got silent all of a sudden, a mix of shock and 'crap how can I get out of this?' planted on his face. Raven immediately pointed it out, "And lying would make it worse for you." Even though she tried saying it as calm as possible, the tone still sounded threatening.

Beast Boy stayed in his silent zone for a while, his gaze away from his teammates and on the ground or bed. The four teenagers wanted him to take as much time as he needed and didn't hurry him in anyway, since maybe this wasn't a great ordeal for him to talk about. So, silence… silence… silence…

"I-I…"

Oh, no. His voice is starting to crack.

Yup, this was the worst case scenario: Beast Boy crying. The team absolutely hated to see their youngest teammate's tears, and never looked forward to witnessing them. Seeing their cheerful friend so broken is very heartbreaking for all of them. Plus, that's when they know that they need to kill someone. In this case, they needed to kill those monsters who beat him up and planted the idea of 'being weak' in his head from the beginning. But they wouldn't, not now…

"…I-It was… a-actually me who did these…" Beast Boy said in an audible whisper, not daring to eye his teammates.

The team was kind of confused about the sentence, because it could be understood in many different ways. "Wait, what?" Robin asked, hinting for illustration.

Tears were starting to form, "I-I was… hur-hurting myself…"

All eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"W-Why?" Starfire questioned, wide-eyed.

Beast Boy turned his head further away from his teammates, as if trying to say: 'I don't wanna talk about it'. But it was too late, thanks to his stupid mouth. His friends had more questions at this point, and he couldn't just back away with an excuse.

"Beast Boy…" The changeling's thoughts were interrupted by Raven's voice that had some fear in it, "…you really hurt yourself… on purpose?"

The youngest took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

Raven was now in more shock, because she'd hoped that her ears were playing tricks on her. But no, this was the final thing they needed to know, and she couldn't believe that one of her teammates was hurting himself for… what reason?

"Why, Beast Boy? For cover? To go out again? To make it believable that you skateboard?" Of course, this was _Robin_ who was talking, and it immediately turned out as an interrogation. Raven could sense some fear in his voice, and his gut; and knew that he was trying to mask these feelings by getting answers. Unfortunately, it wasn't useful, because everyone in the room now glared at the leader. Beast Boy, on the other hand, shut his eyes and frowned silently.

"Let's try this again," Raven said slowly after giving a hate gaze Robin, and turning again to their green companion, "Why, Beast Boy?" she spoke very calmly.

Beast Boy gripped on the sheets, his yet open eyes still frowning, "I… s-somehow, found some enjoyment in it. The-the words that they said were getting to me, and still are. I…" He shook his head slightly, "…I found the day I landed o-on that island some broken glass all over. Don't remember how it started, but I couldn't stop cutting my skin afterwards. I-i-it got to the point where I couldn't see my green skin, a-and j-just b-b-blood, r-r-red all o-ver…" His tears started dripping evenly on the sheets, and he let out a cough.

The team was struck in awe, trying to process what they were hearing.

Beast Boy didn't wait for them and continued, "I had a m-mental breakdown th-that day," his voice became slightly steady, "And I don't even remember how I arrived here with my wings coated in blood. I-It's strange, isn't it?" Chuckling slightly, "E-everything suddenly seemed hazy, and all I wanted was to get home, _here_. But the moment I got here, I started panicking, and before even entering, I washed my arms in the _ocean_ around the island, praying that none of you saw me."

"Your bruise?" Robin whispered.

"Hitting my arm on a rock out of anger." Beast Boy replied before holding the said mark.

"The- the marks which a-are on your face?" Star asked.

"Some of them are cutting, and some of them are actual accidents from falling."

"And all the marks on your arms?" Robin asked again.

"That's… just cutting." Beast Boy finished with a down tune.

"S-So," Cyborg said, "you broke y-your bones… intentionally, today?"

"No," Beast Boy answered, "Today was different. You see, I didn't have breakfast today. And somehow when I was flying around, I got really dizzy, and woke up on the ground lying on a sharp huge rock. I didn't take the time to look at it because it was late, and I knew that Cy would get suspicious if I didn't return as soon as possible."

Some silence…

"How did you come back here?" Raven suddenly asked.

"What?" Beast Boy turned to her.

"I mean, you couldn't shape-shift, could you?" Her gaze hardened.

"Y-you noticed?" The youngest's voice was low, getting disappointed at himself.

Raven frowned, "What difference would it make?"

Beast Boy averted his eyes, "I never like to talk about my powers…"

Raven was curious why, but decided to not ask, "That didn't answer my first question."

He sighed, as to say that he was getting tired, "After many tries, I morphed, yes, because I had no choice and… it hurt. I couldn't really pay attention to the pain, though. I guess I was pretty out of it that I didn't feel how severe it was. I don't know."

"So wait, that's how your day would go?" Robin spoke in a stern tone, "You've just been doing this…" He pointed at the marks on his arms, "…for a whole week?"

Beast Boy shook his head firmly, "No, _that's_ how my day would go: First I train, take time to rest, and then start this." He said in a low voice, now brushing on his scarred parts, "That kind of pain didn't hurt at all, and was kind of nice, actually. Th-the word 'useless' w-would always spin o-over a-and over. A-and the worst part is, that I_ believe_ them!" Wet salty streams started to from on his face as he lowered his head, "Every time I ask myself the role I'm supposed to be doing, I-I a-always get the same answer: **NOTHING**!" and this was it, Beast Boy hunched over and had finally broke down into tears.

The team was struck in awe, too shocked to reply to their friend. Too out of it to tell him that he was wrong. This was the first time they see the youngest so down, so sorrow, so hurt; and it broke all of their hearts.

And their silence just made things worse, because Beast Boy continued to attack himself, "…It's n-not like i-it's going to be a great difference without me." He spoke in a much calmer, much sadder tone, "I've a-always been the burden that holds y-you gu-ys back. Ho-How many times did I resolve a problem on my own? How many t-times did I-I get us in danger? How m-many t-times did w-we fail bec-because of me?" He coughed two times, chocking on his voice while doing so, "That- that's why I kept training, that's why I kept going out every day: to try and protect you, to become better. And even that I-I _FAILED_ AT!" Beast Boy yelled at the end, loud enough to break his teammates from their trances.

Starfire was the fastest to actually come out with a word, "Beast Boy, stop saying such things!" She yelled demandingly, swinging a hand in the air.

Beast Boy completely ignored her, "Now that yo-u know everything, I'm taking any punishment…"

"Beast Boy…" Robin whispered.

"…If you don't wanna bother t-treating m-me, I-I can do it m-myself…"

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg cried.

"I w-on't be surprised if y-you actually want me out of the tea-"

"Don't _ever_ finish this sentence!"

All eyes landed on the speaker, who was non-other than the dark demon herself, fury clearly showing on her face, "_No one _is going anywhere! _No one _is going to be kicked out of the team!" She got closer to the bed, shaking the changeling's shoulders while talking, "You hear me?!"

The other three frowned firmly and nodded.

Beast Boy's shiny eyes was enough to tell her that he didn't believe them, "I-I don't get why you're s-saying that, when you already admitted how useless I am a few times, now." He frowned, looking hard at her.

Raven was a bit backed by the reply, but also frowned as she let him go, "I never meant it like that."

Beast Boy's gaze hardened, "Then name one use for me in this team, and I'll believe you." Beast Boy then lowered his head, closing his eyes.

Silence…

Until a step broke it, making Beast Boy's ear twitch and perk his head up to see Starfire opening her mouth to speak, "You are one of my first Earth friends." She said sternly.

Robin followed her, "You are what brought this team together." Beast Boy turned to him.

"You are the younger brother I never had." Cyborg also followed with a smile.

"You are my protector." Raven joined.

Star held her hands together, "Who always reminds us that we are more than heroes."

"Who takes the burden off our shoulders." Robin crossed his arms with a smile.

"The dumbest guy I've ever known." Raven smiled with the rest.

Cyborg, "The only Tofu lover I know!"

Starfire, "You put a smile on our faces in hard situations."

Robin, "You always do things with an open heart."

Cyborg, "You are and always will be my best friend."

Raven, "You are the heart of the team."

Robin, "Well, heck you are important!"

Beast Boy kept turning with each one saying a statement about him, his emotions overwhelming him and his eyes couldn't just stop the fountain of tears.

Raven sat on the medical bed, and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck, shocking the green boy even more:

"We missed you… Beast Boy." She whispered in a broken tone.

Beast Boy took more time than he should to return the embrace, crying on his teammate's shoulder as he finally understood why his friends needed him.

Well, he mostly understood why _he_ needed his friends. What would've happened if he had no one to care about him? No one to question about him? If he was all alone now with no friends, no family? He certainly would've been broken if his teammates weren't here around him right now; Raven's hug was the thing that reminded him of that…

And they continued hugging each other for who knows how long…

* * *

**AAAAAnd, just an epilogue left! Man, this fanfic has gone a long shot and I'm glad some of you liked it. Thank you, loyal readers, for sticking with me and reviewing, following, giving a favourite and helping me out :D! The epilogue**_** shouldn't**_** be long, and it **_**should**_** be out soon, but don't get any promises from me XD!**


	12. Epilogue

Oh, Jump City, the place that had been free from crisis for a while. Why, you should ask. Well, our heroes, the Teen Titans, have caught every criminal they faced. Maybe the city had been peaceful since then, but it surely hadn't been any quieter.

Some fans were mildly upset, because now, they could rarely see their favourite heroes. But who knows? Maybe they were having big plans for the next villain that would show up. Maybe they were having some intense training. Maybe they weren't wasting a second and waiting for the next crime.

Or maybe they were sitting on the kitchen table, having pancakes and playing cards together.

It had been six days since they found out about Beast Boy's stories, and from then, the group of five started spending a heck of a lot time together. Of course they would still train on daily basis, thanks to their leader; but overall, the majority of the time where they hung out with each other had increased.

Even in the early days when Beast Boy couldn't get out of bed yet, the teenagers would constantly get in and out, have some talks, or even have meetings in the medical room; basically making the youngest feel like never missing anything. It warmed Beast Boy's heart to feel like he wasn't trapped in a cell (one of his biggest fears, actually), and how his friends never forgot about him with anything.

In one of their talks, they all made a promise that from now on, no secrets will be hidden between each other. That conversation even got to the point where each member told their full childhood story before joining the team. Well, none of the stories were good, to be honest, and each narrator cried -or almost cried- while telling their tale.

But it was worth it. In the end, it relieved some pent up stress in each one of them. Talking about it really helped, and after the last story, they all had a group hug while tearing up. It was a sad yet a happy moment.

Some major changes also occurred: Raven started laughing more, which creeped the team out at first, but were happy that the demon was finally expressing hints of emotion. Robin started going easy on them, and didn't use -what the four would like to call- his leader tone too much. Cyborg nursed Beast Boy and kept watching him till he could move out of bed, and the changeling couldn't stop thanking his friend for the nights the metal-man stayed out of charging for his sake. Starfire, well, she didn't change much.

Beast Boy was recovering in a good rate, thanks to the doctor of the tower. His bones were relocated in place, and he could freely move around now, but with one condition: No shape-shifting; because that would take a while. The newer cutting marks were treated by Cyborg, but the old marks were left, because Beast Boy didn't want to for some reason.  
Also, the team was doing its best to help Beast Boy out of his bad habit: cutting. They made sure that razors were out of the bathroom, knifes were far from his reach, and checked his room for any sharp object before letting him out of the medical room. Since Beast Boy's case wasn't severe, and he hadn't spent too much time cutting himself, the task wasn't as a hard as they thought. Beast Boy didn't take notice at first that the sharp objects were missing, though, until he needed a knife to cut some bread. The four were grateful that Beast Boy was such a fast learner, and they believed that Beast Boy himself had decided not to cut anymore.

They were right.

In the current day, it is safe to assume that everything went back to normal. Because the five teenagers were enjoying a game of cards that Cyborg won in pretty easily,

"BOO-YAH!" He exclaimed, taking all the cards.

"No fair! Rematch!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah!" Robin joined.

"MMhm." Raven nodded, chewing her pancakes.

"Nu-uh! I won, deal with it!" Cyborg stuck his tongue at them, before taking a hold of his plate, gulping all of his pancakes. And then snatching Beast Boy's plate and doing the same.

"Oh, come on!" Beast Boy exclaimed before sitting down, crossing his hands and having a pouty face.

Starfire clapped, "Oh, do not worry, my friend! I shall prepare my special dish of friendship for all of us!"

The team exchanges nervous looks before nodding with a wiggly smile.

After the alien princess went to the kitchen, Raven suddenly had a serious face and got up, "Robin, I have to talk to you." She said, starting heading to the hallway. Robin didn't ask any questions and followed her.

Beast Boy rose an eyebrow then eyed his metal friend, who was staring with a frown where the two headed. "Is something wrong?" The green boy asked.

Cyborg shot up and looked everywhere, "Uh, what? Nothing."

Beast Boy kept rising his eyebrow, unconvinced, "Really?"

"Yes, totally! Now, would you pass me Raven's plate? I'm pretty sure she wouldn't need those leftovers!" He grinned, pointing at the said plate.

Beast Boy only rolled his eyes before passing the utensil, and spent the rest of the time side-glancing where Raven and Robin went suspiciously.

**In the hallway…**

"Robin, I think it's time to tell him…"

"I know, Raven. It's just that… Beast Boy is still recovering-"

"Doesn't matter. He deserves to find out. Trust me; I'm pretty sure it would leave a good effect in the end." She crossed her arms.

Robin sighed, "Okay, whatever you say, Raven…"

Raven smiled, satisfied, before turning around and entering the main-ops once more. Behind her, she heard Robin follow and then stop, announcing, "Titans, meeting!"

**O.O.O**

"I think most of you know why we're having this meeting today…" Robin spoke after everyone sat down the meeting table.

Beast Boy got confused, because he wasn't sure about the reason behind their assembly.

"Beast Boy," Robin called, alerting the shapeshifter, "We've been hiding something from you the past five days, and decided that it's time to tell you."

Beast Boy felt his gut cramping, afraid of what that might be, but kept on a straight face, "Sure."

The Boy Wonder sighed, "We… watched the video that was saved in your communicator. I should say that it didn't leave any good in us, and decided to find those guys and give them a lesson."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, taking the words one by one, "What did you do to them?"

Robin was surprised that Beast Boy didn't ask whether they found them or not. He just assumed that they located the three teenagers and started beating them up.

Cyborg got up, making everyone turn to him, "Well, I can show you." He typed something on the screen belt up in his hand, while Starfire got up and closed the lights, and soon the projector in the main room was displaying a video.

Beast Boy was taken aback to see Cyborg and Raven (in her dark form) on the screen, standing in front of three guys on the floor. Three familiar guys. The changeling got up from his seat to come closer slowly, an expression of awe planted on his face.

"_We promise we'll never do something like this again!" Said one of the beaten guys, the one with broken shade of glasses._

"_wE dOn'T nEeD yOuR pRoMiSeS!" Said Raven in a distorted demon voice, smirking hideously._

_Two of Raven's tentacles got hold of the guy by the arms, raising him and smashing him one or two times on the wall,_

"_Raven, that's enough for him." Came a voice behind the camera that appeared to be Robin's._

_Meanwhile, Cyborg kept kicking the other guys, or holding them by the neck and chocking them for a few seconds and then letting them go. The teenagers' pleads would do nothing but give them more suffering._

"_That's what you get for assaulting my best friend!" He yelled while punching the leader._

"_Cyborg, enough." Robin ordered._

_Cyborg let him go and glared hatefully at the injured on the ground, "You guys are lucky that Robin's here with us! We were literally planning to kill you three."_

_One of them got to his knees, pleading, "W-W-We're s-sorry! We're really sorry! We'll never do that agai-"_

_Raven smacked the talking guy with one of her tentacles, "sAvE yOuR aPoLoGiEs FoR sOmEoNe ElSe!" She hissed._

_Cyborg and Raven held the three of them to help them stand up, pushing them to face the camera, "sPiT iT oUt!" Raven ordered._

_The three guys lowered their heads in front of the camera, "I'm sorry."_

"_It was a mistake, we were drunk!"_

"_We swear we won't do that again…"_

_Robin spoke, "From now on, we'll have patrols on this street and keep asking about you. If we find out that you're causing any trouble, I won't be able to stop these two from killing you, got it?" He pointed at the other Titans present._

"_Yes, yes, sir!" The leader blurted out, hanging his head._

"_Very well." The camera shook a little before the screen turned black._

The video stopped.

"…"

Starfire got up quickly and turned on the lights, and after doing so, the team realized that Beast Boy had already turned around to face them with a small smile on his face. They could've sworn that there were also some water in the corners of his eyelids, but none of that mattered after they heard their friend's words,

"Thanks, guys."

The four teenagers smiled back at him. Scratching the back of his neck, Beast Boy continued, "Wow. I have too much to pay you back. A'my right?" He smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

Cyborg approached Beast Boy, ruffling his hair, "Oh, no need, green butt! This one's on us." He grinned.

Starfire stepped to be in front of Beast Boy with some kind of a sad face, "Forgive me, dear friend, for not associating in such occasion."

"Starfire was watching you while we were out to distract you." Raven said, joining in.

"That time when she made me all her Tamaranean food?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg, Robin and Raven snickered silently.

"Indeed, friend. It was such an easy way to divert you." Starfire held out an explanation finger.

Beast Boy was about to puke from the memory. Being helpless at Starfire's will was something he didn't want to experience again, "Yeah, yeah, I remember. One of my most beloved memories, of course." He said in hopes to not upset Starfire.

Suddenly and without warning, Beast Boy hopped onto Cyborg and Raven, hugging their necks out of their surprise, "Thank you for getting back at them for me." He whispered.

The two took no time to return the hug, and soon, the main ops was being as lively as usual. Robin and Cyborg, along with Beast Boy, shared a video game and took turns. Starfire was feeding Silkie her 'dish of friendship' and often congratulated whoever won. While Raven with her hood down, was leaning on the kitchen counter, reading a book with a cup of herbal tea in hand.

She casted a glance at the back of the couch, and a warm smile planted her lips. She was grateful that everything was normal again, with a little bit of positive change. She couldn't sense any bad vibes or terrible shivering, which gave her that calm posture and the feeling of home. She would always do her best to keep it that way, because nothing can ever beat this feeling.

I mean, what's better than having a tower full of free and high spirits?

**End~**

* * *

**Man, this fanfic sure contains alotta' hugs, am I right? ;)**

* * *

**I said it once, I'll say it again: I can't thank you enough for your support. This story continued because of you, and ended because of you. It's indeed one of my favourites, and I'm grateful that I finished it, unlike other stories *cough cough* When Wishes Come True *cough cough*. XD**

**Do I have other fanfics going on in my head? Absolutely. But stick with me. School is coming and I'm screaming and crying on the inside right now :,( but I promise to not let you down. **

**Best Wishes,  
A couch potato… I-Imean Unicorn-Popcorn14 XD!**


End file.
